


A Feast of Lanterns

by leviski



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski
Summary: “因为黑暗的时间就是空间。”
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 11





	A Feast of Lanterns

——附言——

现在由我来讲述曾经在这艘船上看到的事情，这件事是在那位夫人还在船上时发生的。有些陆上的人懂得把古战场翻新成农田的技术，同样的事情也理应发生在海上，只是我们都没想到那些死人就那么冒了出来。时间正值六月初，当晚白得滴血似的新月从怯弱的星群中现身，正光彩夺目地登上她的宝座，就在这时它们出现了，比黑色更黑，比死亡更像死亡，粉色的鳐鱼在残肢断骸间游动，千百艘沉船浮现在海面上，月光照亮骷髅的头发，像滴下一串串银色的水滴。我们的人被这景象吓得不敢出气，只有上个港口才登船的孩子壮着胆子朝它们喊了一声，旁边的人还来不及捂上他的嘴，就用惊恐的眼睛看到这些船活了过来，灯光重新亮起，腐烂的缆绳在轮盘上收紧，甲板上又响起酒瓶碰撞和恣意叫骂的声音，管号乐队吹奏起一支我们从没听过的歌，然后它们就朝我们发动了攻击，我们被这来自海底的攻势打得毫无还手之力，沉重的炮弹像冰雹一样落在我们脚边。等这阵弹雨平息下来，抬头望去，哪还有什么沉船，哪还有死人的影子，海面平静得像皇帝的前院，唯一证实所见非梦境的，只有我们脚边密密麻麻堆着的东西，原来那是酒桶而非炮弹，这些苦命和短暂生活的可怜人，为了祈求我们施救而将其献上，惊魂甫定的我们立刻开起了宴会——没有什么能阻止死亡得到它的礼物，伟大会变得渺小，曾经悲哀的也不再悲哀，趁地球还在转动，风还在吹鼓我们的船帆，就用亡者的贿赂填满活人的酒杯吧。

——时而为火——  
“扒手总在天气变幻时出没。”  
在海轮牵引下的这艘驳船底部，船员们偷藏了足以灌醉一头海王类的酒，为此占用了接近四分之一的货仓份额。酒将是这些运河水手初次海上航行途中最有效的晕船药剂。离开陆地几天后，船上的人第一次见到了成群的鼠海豚，它们在船尾的浪花中跳跃着，追逐任何可能的食物。旅途中天气晴朗，偶尔只有新闻鸟从空中经过。新奇感过去后，船员们的厌倦与日俱增，船长很快设置了一个激励措施：第一个发现其他船只或陆地的人将得到两百贝利的奖赏。因此，当看到一头白鲸在天际线出现并越游越近时，船上的水手一起欢呼起来，直到一个浑身着火的人跳上他们的甲板，在烈日当空的正午立刻造成十几人中暑。  
艾斯只觉得麻烦。接连几个月的离岸行驶快要用光船上的补给，两天前他们在海面看见成片漂来的水果，就把它当成岛屿临近的征兆，结果却遇上这艘他一开始以为的敌船。船上不设任何战斗人员，只作短途旅行，目的是将桃子从产地运往相邻的岛屿。“最好的桃子在运河里运输，次好的才在海上。”他们之前在水面看到的是中途磕伤后从船上扔下的那些。船长十分大方地将一半货物赠送出来，作为交换，为了补偿他们受到的惊吓和损失，莫比迪克号将为剩下的旅途保驾护航，同时造成惊吓和损失的罪魁祸首要负责看护直到中暑的人恢复为止。  
这就是为什么现在他在医务室里，百无聊赖地看着护士把轻叩针筒的动作简化到最简，她们倒没有真的让他照料什么人，因为可以想见地，结果只会更糟。其他人都到甲板上开宴会了，不管有没有坏血病的威胁，水果和葡萄酒在夏季都一样大受欢迎。另一艘船上没有像样的医疗人员，所以中暑的人都被转移到这里来了，艾斯把人搬来后就靠着病床的床头柜睡了一觉，醒来时脸上留下两道火辣辣的印子，医务室的棱角就像中暑一样威力无穷。  
护士刚才给这些暂住的病人服了什么药，有个人还不是很清醒，开始说起有关盗窃和天气的胡话。这时一个护士走到他面前来，对着艾斯眨了眨眼睛。  
“你不去上面吗？”她问，“不用一直待在这里的。”  
艾斯的回答是：“我讨厌桃子上的毛。”  
“那么，”她笑了起来，“去帮我们拿一些来吧，快到时间了，也把你自己的饭拿来。”看到艾斯不解的表情，她补充说：“我喜欢看人吃饭。”  
“好吧，”艾斯说，“你面前的这个人不会让你失望。”  
等到他手上端着一些，嘴里嚼着一些回到医务室的时候，他发现里面多出一个人。马尔科站在那个不很清醒的水手床边，正在听他说着什么，几个护士也围在一旁。关于船上扒手的故事正进行到精彩处，那人讲到一个黑影怎样溜进船舱，偷走了墙上自己珍藏的画像，而第二天在船舱顶的天窗上发现了橄榄油——一个成年人必须脱下外衣，全身涂油，才有可能把自己挤成天窗大小，然而那张肖像还是跟这起窃案的线索一样消失得无影无踪了。马尔科听完摇了摇头。一个护士问道：“这真的有用吗？”  
“开始只是想只是试验一下成分，但是现在看和我预料的不一样。”艾斯把装桃子的篮子放下，在他们对面找了个地方开始吃东西，他看到马尔科在一个本子上记着什么。“这个人是做什么的？”  
“说是他们船上的乐手。一般这种职位的人知道的事比谁都多，但他只是滔滔不绝地讲自己的事情。”  
之前跟他说话的护士在旁边坐了下来，拿起一个桃子开始捻上面的皮。“那是在干什么呢？”艾斯问。  
“队长不知从哪里找到一种药，说是在一些地方作为吐真剂使用，又不好在自己的船员身上试验，结果正巧就赶上这件事了。”  
吐真剂的作用还在持续着。床上的人讲到画像上是故乡的某个女人，十几岁的他闯进对方家里，却因为一场谈话被留了下来，除此之外的可能性是不可想象的，因为她就是懂得他要什么，就是懂得怎样跟一个少年说话。她问他将来想做的事情，当时还不是乐手的乐手回答说，想要在军队里敲军鼓。她说不行，你必须学会弹琴，因为敲鼓是谁都会的，而学会弹琴你就可以在世界上任何地方演奏。她问乐手想要这样吗，得到肯定的答复后她说：那么让我来教你。  
护士把一瓣剥好的桃子放到艾斯盘里。“我在别的船上看到过，”她说，“如果你想要一个人提供什么信息，就找一个暴雨天把他绑在船首，用一种特殊的绳结——看上去很松，实际坚固无比——然后等暴风雨过去，再给他一杯热酒就行了。在这里我倒没有见过这种事，也许队长在让别人开口上很有一套。”  
执着地进行暗杀再被扔进海里的那几个星期里，艾斯已经能凭海水的味道推断当天的航行。晴天的海水是最苦的，天气越阴沉，苦味就越往后延迟，靠近陆地的海水有一股马铃薯放太久的气味，虽然会被人捞上来，但喉咙里那股苦涩的味道总是挥之不去，直到有人发现了这一点，在他旁边放下一碗汤或者别的东西。中暑的人还在吐露真言，他看着马尔科因为写字弯下去的脖子，一小节脊骨凸了出来，顶着领口处的皮肤，在室内的光线下显得很刺眼。刚才出去的时候他看到天已经阴起来了，海上的天气总是这样奇怪，在蓝色的晴空旁却是微暗的，像冰块一样直直切下的灰色。湿度和气压对他的能力没什么好处，他嚼着那瓣桃子，感觉自己很想把什么点着。这时像是感觉到他的视线一样，马尔科朝他回过了头。  
他露出一个“才发现你在这里”的微笑，然后走了过来。“看护的任务怎么样？”  
“还好吧。”艾斯嘟囔着，一边叉起一块鱼肉，他上个月才在背上纹身，现在还不太清楚在目睹这个转变的人面前该怎么行动。“你在做什么实验？”  
“不算是，我只在他们喝的盐水里加了一小滴，其他人都没什么反应，所以我想应该是体质不同，或者单纯是中暑程度的问题，”马尔科说完又笑了一下，“怎么，觉得这样太没品了？”  
“是啊。”艾斯嘴里含着食物说道。  
“用在自己人身上可能有不想要的结果，”马尔科弯腰从他身边的抽屉里拿出什么，一边说道，“即使是亲近的人彼此也会有所保留，因为每个人都有不想被别人知道的事，把它们引出来会变得很复杂。”艾斯把嘴里的东西咽了下去。从甲板上回来后他就开始流汗，现在他莫名地烦躁起来，把饭往嘴里扒得更快了，感觉自己身体里的那团火更凶猛地想要浮现到表皮，几乎快要触碰到空气中凝成实体的湿气。  
“话说回来，”马尔科改变了话题，“我答应了他们的船长要汇报一下情况，帮我拿一下这个。”艾斯接过他递来的体温计，马尔科正从胸前的口袋里找出一支笔。“因为上次他们量的时候……”  
他没能把话说完，船舱底突然发出巨大而沉闷的声响，接着整艘船迟钝地震了一下，开始向后倾斜。  
事后艾斯回想起，自己是看着那支体温计爆炸的，看到了水银柱是怎样迅捷，然而不慌不忙地向上爬升，接着冲破了玻璃表面，似乎也听到了空气的颤动，然后，他看着体温计炸开的顶端怎样带着火花，用它小而尖锐的裂面直直地朝马尔科胸前飞去。其他碎片有些迸射到地板上，有些撞上对方的裤脚后弹回，一起在地板上跳跃着，至此，这股阴天后就在他身体里窜动的火焰总算是泄了劲。  
有些护士听到声音，吓了一跳后朝这边看来，艾斯下意识地想要起身，却被对方伸到自己面前的手掌挡了回去。“别，”马尔科说，“待在那里别动，不然会踩到。”他这才看到自己脚边有几块不算小的玻璃碎片。  
马尔科弯下腰，毫不在意地用手指归拢地上的碎渣。艾斯张了张嘴想要说些什么，眼睛在马尔科露出来的胸膛上快速逡巡着——那块碎片哪去了？他不可能看错，体温计的顶端确实是朝着纹身的边缘扎去了，但是那里看起来和平常无异，没有任何受到损害的痕迹。往地上聚集起来的碎渣看去后，艾斯放弃了在它们中寻找同一片的想法。只是在马尔科起身时，他看到对方的衣襟后似乎有东西闪过，像是不寻常位置的珠宝的闪光，然后，就像合格的魔术师故意露出的线索那样，那星闪光一眨眼就隐藏在帘后了。

艾斯没有待在那里别动。  
交代完让病房里的人守在原地后，马尔科离开了，说是要看看船舱下发生了什么事情。后来艾斯了解到，发生的那件事情，是在底部储存食物的仓库里，有一隔间的谷物因为受潮而炸裂，倾泻出来改变了船的平衡。  
他没有亲自去现场看。维修班的人刚到那里，正忙着把齐腰深的谷堆铲回原处。与此同时，同在船舱最底层的动力室中 ，队员刚完成日常检修，正在给走道两侧一字型排开的发动机上油，一长串连杆像蜈蚣脚那样捣动着，隔一会儿就有人从白气里出来，到门口的水池旁往自己身上浇一桶水，也许因为他们已经热到这种程度，也就不在乎船上其他地方发生了什么。  
“我好像闻到什么很香的味道。”艾斯说。  
“我听说高温对嗅觉也会有损害。”  
以藏的头发向上挽了起来，两条束带把袖子绑到肩膀上，衣服全都湿了，尽管如此他看上去丝毫没被汗水所困。他不时示意艾斯噤声，然后用类似听诊器的东西放在管道上敲着。“你就一点也不热吗？”艾斯问。  
“武士不能被环境影响心神，”以藏一边说着把一个阀门拧松了些，“再说，你现在就想着吃饭是不是太早了？”  
“不是饭的味道，因为我刚吃过，”艾斯说，“也不是仓库的味道，像是什么被太阳烤焦了，或者下雨后踩到草地上那样的香味。”  
艾斯在以藏身边好像更自在些。正式上船的第一场战斗前，艾斯在厨房里，紧盯着厨师刷油后放在架子上烤着的一头牛，接着短兵相接的钟声就敲响了，厨师们把刀往案板上一剁，没关火就冲了出去，艾斯也冲了出去。战斗快要结束时，由于实在放心不下，艾斯从队友中返回，在厨房中央，他看到的是火熄灭的架子上半生的牛，和一个把烟草罐子倒过来，在地上用力叩着的以藏。  
罐子里什么也没掉下，以藏用力地啧了一声，起身从厨房角落拖出一把椅子，艾斯看到他的袖口有一些子弹留下的焦痕，接着他从椅子上扯下一根藤条，递到艾斯面前。“借个火。”  
然后，他把那截点燃的东西叼在嘴里，拔枪跑出去清理残局。  
现在他没有事做，又不想回医务室继续听船上乐手的故事。艾斯沿着船舱底的走廊往前走着，除非有紧急情况，白天时根本没人经过这里，走廊两边都是上了锁黑黢黢的仓库门。他把一根手指变成火苗，尝试着作为钥匙打开其中一扇，又在锁芯熔断前把它抽了出来，他今天造成的事故已经够多了。隔着几层船板好像能听到维修班的人说话的声音，他们大概快要完成修缮了，刚才往前走的时候走廊还是下坡，现在渐渐水平起来。然后，或许是因为平衡的恢复，一个闪闪发光的东西骨碌碌地向后滚来，撞到他的靴子上。  
艾斯把那东西捡起来，举到眼前端详着。这是一颗指尖大小的玻璃珠，形状略微有些不规则，在偏离中央的地方有一个完整的银色圆球。玻璃在昏暗的走廊里散射着光，但是那凹凸不平，火山熔岩般层积的表面，使它看上去像一颗刚刚成形，略有瑕疵的珍珠。  
艾斯把玻璃珠放进口袋里。往它滚来的方向走了几步后，他看见有扇门生锈的铁锁掉到了地上，门框稍微有些变形，也许是谷仓那下震动把它晃开的。打开门预料之中的灰尘扑面而来，但是那股先前闻到的气味再次出现了，正变得越来越浓。绕过不知多少个堆满东西的架子后，他发现自己正站在一张照片前，照片有些年头了，拍下时应该是黑白的，现在只剩深深浅浅的灰色，还有撕裂后重新粘回的痕迹，它被贴在一扇钉死了的门板上。在这堵墙的墙角，有蚂蚁排成一线经过，这道线是野火和蜥蜴那样的深绿色。门的背面迎接他的是一道金光，然后，睁开眼睛，艾斯看到了一片真正的森林。  
排气扇的风叶转动着，在睡莲的浮叶上投下回旋的阴影，棕榈树用叶片最细窄的边缘面对着强风，紧靠门边的一棵灌木有着灯笼形的果实，从这往前是看不到头，一层层与肩膀齐平的架子上摆放着的蕨类和藤萝。有的植物长到了天花板上，有的植物不超过脚踝。在他身边，一株草的叶片像夜蛾那样舞动着，用手碰一下，叶片立刻发出一阵呛人的气味。艾斯捂住鼻子向前走去，这个花园比他一开始以为的要深，轻盈而炽热的绿色充满了这里，使得眼睛像溺在阳光照射下的深水。没注意踩上一块翘起的地板后，它发出一声尖锐的鸣叫，把艾斯吓了一跳。环视着四周，艾斯在原地站住了，房间外是沉重但微弱的，海水撞击船板的声音，他这才重新意识到自己正在水下。  
每个架子上方，为植物提供光照的生长灯赤裸地燃着，过了一会儿像是某个开关被拨开了，四周开始弥漫起水雾，所有植物昂起叶片，迎接拍到脸上的蒙蒙细雨。这时从后方传来了门被推开的响动，艾斯迅速翻身躺下，藏到身边架子的最底层里。  
还是那块地板被踩过的声音，只不过更轻，脚步声和拂动叶片的窸窣声，属于他的声音先于动作来到。马尔科穿着凉鞋的脚在艾斯面前经过，然后在离他不远的地方停下了，最底层架子的高度刚好到他腿上的流苏。从缝隙中能看到他正在上方修剪着什么，落到艾斯眼前的，首先是他手指的动作，然后才是叶片自行放大的细小纹理。环绕他们的水雾渐渐变浓了，水珠从叶片潮湿的边缘跌落，继续跌落，向下缠绵地流着，在架子底层汇聚成瀑布，然后带着树叶和泥沙的气息，温暖而明亮地淌到他的脸颊和身上。  
像溪流突然注满来自远方的滂沱雨水，一切沉浸在湿润的光线里。接着他听到马尔科走开在纸上写了什么，然后是两个开关被关上的声音，灯光和水雾消失了，只用了一会儿，房间就沉入玫瑰的阴影中。

在阿拉巴斯坦的沙漠里，一天晚上，艾斯看到了迁徙中的驼队。驼铃和人的眼白在月下凌凌闪光，同样闪着寒光的，是他们腰上的铁剑和枪。在篝火旁睡下后，他被狼的嚎叫声惊醒了。狼从沙漠深处的山丘下来，正趁着满月和混乱围猎村里的牲畜，在沙上能看到它们经过时留下的浅浅脚印。狼群在月光下飞奔着，爪子激起白沙，就像在冷凝的海上激起白浪。它们的影子不住地拉长和翻飞，艾斯弓着腰朝那里走去。其中一匹发现他靠近了，转身朝艾斯跑来。这匹狼在离他几米远的地方停下，把它的一条前腿提到胸前，一动不动地用蓝眼睛观察着他，艾斯屏住了呼吸，它也屏住了呼吸。艾斯试探着朝它伸手，那匹狼却转过身，疾步往同伴中间跑去了。一阵微风吹过，只有新雪在沙漠的尖峰上闪耀。  
有些战争的韵脚，在它们的参与者出生前就已经延长。所有航海图的陆地部分都只标记有人居住的海岸线，而海洋则是复杂的水深和洋流，这是海上的人眼中正反颠倒的世界。在阿拉巴斯坦的集市上，能买到几十种全岛地图，每种只描绘一个主题：沙丘的深度，降雨量，风暴的更迭，还有日益枯竭的地下水。  
地质图显示犹巴东部的湿地中生长着珊瑚，在圣多河入海口的三角洲下，埋藏着更古老的云母，黄玉和彩色尖晶石。离开家乡独自出海后不久，艾斯的小船在一座岛屿附近被海浪掀翻，他随后在上面度过了一个月的时间。岛上盛产象牙色的大理石，靠近小岛的人会看到，即便天气晴朗，岛上也总是弥漫着白雾，因为悬浮在空中的不是水滴，而是被风吹起的大理石粉尘。这座岛屿根本没有乘船出海的人，偶尔有商船靠岸运货，所有人都从事跟采石相关的工作，只有每月举行的赛马作为娱乐活动。为了挣得搭船离去的钱，艾斯开始在一家马场帮忙。几天后他渐渐习惯了清理马厩和给马刷毛的工作，这时才注意到一个显眼的问题：为什么连马厩里的水槽都是大理石的？  
“因为外面的价格是被运输抬高的，大理石又沉又脆，在这里即使是穷人也能葬在里边。”  
一起工作的人补充又说：据说曾经有人在天空中看到一座白色的城市，那里的房子从皇宫到农舍也全是白色的，在阳光下像有着金色的圆顶。  
艾斯已经给马刷好了毛，正在往马厩搬今天的干草。赛马都是心思敏感的生物，需要额外关注和陪伴，没有训练进行的时候，艾斯负责把它们放到牧场上，和那里的牛畜一起散开跑一会儿。有匹红色的赛马跟他很熟悉了，这匹马看到艾斯抱着干草进来，朝他打了几个响鼻，一边抬起后腿踢着身边的围栏。  
场主拿着鞭子进来，准备挑选几天后上场比赛的马。“因为石头就是金子，大理石就是金子，”他说，“马也是金子，大理石让这里的人一刻不停地干到四十岁，然后因为粉尘死掉，所以他们才乐意花几个钱，看这些有漂亮大腿，快活喘气的动物跑。”那匹红色的马开始躁动起来，艾斯把手放在它的前额上轻轻拍着。上次比赛的时候它也是这样不安，上跑道前一直是艾斯陪伴着它，一边把赛场上其他马的情况向它传达。“黄金国在天上？别开玩笑了，所有好东西都在地上，有时甚至要向海沟里掘地三尺——”  
一匹马不知怎么冲破围栏跑了出去，扬起的蹄子差点从场主脸上划过，这匹马跑到过道尽头停了下来，转身面向他们，在地上重重跺着马蹄。场主坐在地上捂着脸叫骂。“它是怎么出来的？”  
有人拿绳索套住了它。这匹马用后腿站立着挣扎起来，由于已经上过鞍，马镫便在空中甩动，然后咔啦一声，挂在了墙板的某根柱子上，随着这匹马身体前倾的动作，木头断裂了，一束光随之射入灰尘弥漫的马厩中。它挣脱绳索向前跑去，在快要撞到艾斯时停了下来。这匹马放下前蹄和艾斯对视着，在骚乱中，只能看见它喷火的眼睛，和背着光怒张的鬃毛。它被控制住后，场主扔下鞭子，骂骂咧咧地走了出去。“这下肯定不行了。”一个人说。  
“什么不行了？”艾斯问。  
“它不能再做赛马了，也许会被送去采石场做驮马。”这人说道：“之前的比赛中也没怎么获胜过。它倒是很有跑的意愿，也具有人最欣赏的那类赛马的血统，但是很可惜，你凭它不可能赢。”  
“为什么不可能赢呢？”艾斯说，“只要自己愿意，就一定能获胜。”  
现在它挣扎得轻一点了，灰尘渐渐平息下来后，透过射来的光线可以看清这是一匹浅色的马，毛皮大多是沙金色，在脖子和腹部有一些白色的斑点。它继续在地上跺着前蹄。“也许它在意的东西太多了，”马场的主管说，“没有马是能一直获胜的，为了比赛效果和观众的欢心，必须在适当的时候输掉才行。这匹马就是不愿这样做的例子，如果它发现骑手没有想赢的欲望，那就跑也不想跑。上次为了让它赢，给别的马换了不合适的蹄铁——”艾斯看到它正弯下脖子，把头和那匹红色的马靠到一起。“另一匹马在比赛前一直不舒服地跺着蹄子，好像还流血了，结果它看到了，陪着那匹马不肯迈出赛道一步。”  
“去采石场搬东西说不定对它来说更好一些，”主管说，“话说回来，该给你结在这里帮忙的钱了。”  
拿到工钱后，艾斯问道可以搭船的港口在哪。  
一个伙计回答他一直往东走，但是不要走过头了，“因为继续往东就是另一个国家。”  
“我曾经在那里丢过一匹马，”另一个人说，“我十几岁的时候才开始养它，只跟它相处了一年，它就是我最喜欢的马了。”  
“这种事很容易的。”  
“什么事很容易，丢掉一匹马？”  
“不，我是说迷上一匹马很容易。”  
晚上开始向东赶路的时候，艾斯在一个山坡上停了下来，看着被月光照射下幽幽发亮的雪白城镇。城镇中穿行的河流像蛇信一样闪着光，把山野和人的地界连接起来。选好过夜的地方后，他在一棵树下升起了篝火，入夜后湿气很重，不时有露水从树梢掉进火堆燃烧着的红心里，激起几下火星，然后消散在愈远愈浓的黑暗之中。  
山谷在光秃秃的荒原上伸展着，视线所及，只有身前这堆篝火在辐射着热力，然后，他看到在无边的夜⾊中， 不远处有另一堆火点了起来， 就像是这堆火在黑暗的湖面上投射出的倒影。  
那是几个人和拴在木桩上的一群马，这些马的个头都很小，四肢粗壮，正低头在地上吃草，唯一那匹昂着头的——现在它的鬃毛柔顺地垂了下来，但艾斯还是认出了那散发着浅浅光辉的身体，和两颗铜铃那样的眼睛。它正面朝艾斯站着，好像毫不关心身旁正在发生的事情，对自己即将遭遇的命运也视若无物。有个赶马人看到他靠近，就招呼艾斯跟他们一起坐下。他们正在火堆旁传递着一瓶酒，赶马人把酒瓶递给他，艾斯谢绝了。他们问：“你是要到下面的城镇去吗？”  
“不，是到东边的港口去。”  
“注意不要走过头了。”  
艾斯说有人已经提醒过他了。这时一个模样像是这群人头领的人小便回来，原本正在说话的人都安静下来。这人另外打开一瓶酒，靠着树干喝着，猛灌几下后长出一口气。他问艾斯：“你是从哪里来的？”  
艾斯说是从很远的地方来，他是不小心来到这个岛上的。  
“是啊，”这人喝着酒笑道，“我们也是不小心生在这里的。”  
艾斯看着那匹马，没答话，马在夜风中慢慢甩着尾巴，不时有蚊虫落到它头上，让它的耳朵抽动一下。赶马人的头领顺着他的视线朝马看去，火堆噼啪作响，火焰在艾斯和那匹马的眼睛中跳跃闪动着。这人问：“一个像你这样的年轻人半夜赶路是为了什么呢？”  
有只夜鸟从上方飞过，飒然划开凝结的夜幕。四周安静下来，像是等着他接下来要说的话。“我正在寻找一匹马。”艾斯说。  
“哦！我们这一群里有你要找的马吗？”  
艾斯站起身朝那匹马走去，等到靠近了，他把手放在它的脖颈上，慢慢用手掌和小臂摩挲着。马在这抚摸下闭上眼睛，朝他低着头亲昵地蹭着，在那温暖结实的头颅上像是能触摸到山峦，河流和谷地的影子。艾斯在心里默默向它许着诺，他用另一只手捏紧了它脖子上的绳套。做完这些后，他回到火堆旁坐了下来。“找到你想要的那匹马了吗？”  
艾斯说：“我不能形容它的样子，但是我看到了就会认出来。”  
“这个世界上的马很多。”  
“是的。”  
“这群马是交付给我们的，”那人继续说道，“它们在这世界上的位置，它们的所属毋庸置疑。如果你要得到它，就必须付出什么。”  
沙金色的马在地上刨着蹄子。“也许吧。”艾斯说，“但是，如果它是我的马，那不是很好吗？”  
“那不是你的马。”“它看起来很像。”  
“它看起来就像一匹马。”这人说。他把酒瓶朝艾斯递了过来：“喝酒。”  
“我不喝。”“喝酒！”  
艾斯把酒瓶拿到眼前，在火光下，茴香酒像金色的蜂蜜那样晃动，微微透着光，他举起酒瓶猛喝一口，立刻被呛出眼泪，赶马人的头领一动不动地看着他，艾斯看着他的眼睛喝了一口，又喝了一口。先前他听到头顶上翅膀拍动的声音，现在那沙沙声越来越近，更加紧密，嘈杂地响着，正朝这边极速飞来。他把酒瓶在身旁放下了。  
“不，”艾斯说，“这是我的马。”  
成百上千只天鹅把月亮整个遮黑了，无光的天空下，马群骚动起来，它们受惊挣脱了木桩，开始四散狂奔。艾斯的马几乎踩着火堆从这群人头顶越过，在它跳过时，艾斯用牙咬住缰绳，把它脖子上挣断的绳索解开扔在地面上，然后翻身上马，由它载着朝前奔去，不一会儿就消失在夜色里。月亮躲在云层后没再现身，但是星星出来了，把一人一马疾驰的影子投向地面，荒郊边缘的群山像黑犬的脊背那样流动着。半小时后，艾斯酒力大作，扶着马在路边的草丛中呕吐起来。他看到星空照射下的大地是那样纯净，盐一样清晰无比，然而却是使人困惑，使人晕眩的景象。吐过之后，艾斯直起腰用胳膊擦着脸上的眼泪。最后一只掉队的天鹅从头上飞过了，对它们而言陆地和海洋是什么呢？死亡的蓝色山谷。一根掉下来的羽毛在空中飘浮着，在永远地沉到谷底之前，从他脸上刷过了。它是那样温暖，就像从一个更美丽的世界传来的讯息。

夏天被明亮的钉子钉在了天空上。一整个下午云朵仓皇从海上奔来，在暴风雨过去时互相撞击，阴郁而闪亮。  
把运送桃子的货船护送到目的地后，船队在小岛上停泊休整，大部分船员都到岛上补充食物和淡水去了。少部分人留下来，负责看守和修补几天前的事故在船外造成的破损。艾斯百无聊赖地躺在甲板上，船上的所有床单刚刚都洗过了，正挂在桅杆上被烈日晒着。他对着眼前上下翻飞的白布打了个哈欠，把帽子盖到脸上。这时他听到有人朝他走来，哐地一下在他身边坐下。  
艾斯把帽子往旁边移了移。哈尔塔的脸出现在正上方的天空里。“你要睡了？”他问。  
“我本来想睡的。”  
“如果你不睡了的话，和我一起玩吧。”  
“你想玩什么呢？”  
“荡秋千！”  
“荡秋千，”艾斯坐起来重复着，“你现在几岁了？”  
“拜托你啦，”哈尔塔晃着他的胳膊，“小时候还有人和我玩，然后一直到你上船，都根本没人陪我。”以藏换了件衣服，正从他们旁边走过。“以藏？”哈尔塔问。  
“我到岛上去有点事情。”  
“你看！”  
哈尔塔爬到桅杆顶，在最高的横桁上把两张床单打了个结，然后一路下滑，直到把十几张床单编成一道U形的绳子为止。他顺着这个简易秋千在甲板中央跳下了，然后拽着它试了试结实程度。“你先来吧！”  
“不是要我陪你玩吗？”  
“因为是我把叫你来的，所以要你先玩得开心才行。”  
哈尔塔把秋千拉到舷墙边缘，艾斯站在那里，准备抬脚踩上去。“不行，要把靴子脱了，”哈尔塔说，“弄脏了会被骂的。”  
哈尔塔的力气很大。推了几下后，艾斯开始荡到另一侧的海水上空，闪着光的海面直直撞进眼里，然后停滞，在失重那一瞬间向前退去。他看着自己放在甲板上的帽子越变越小，直到变成一个橙色的小点。哈尔塔又帮他推了几下，艾斯荡得更高了，几只海鸥叼着食物飞来，在快要撞上他时慌忙躲开，艾斯看着它们的样子大笑起来。“喂——”他说，“哈尔塔——”  
哈尔塔跟着他在甲板上跑着，一边用力朝艾斯挥手，现在到最高处秋千几乎是水平的了。这一次向后荡去的时候，艾斯越过了船停靠的海崖，一直荡到崖顶郁郁葱葱的树冠里。不知折断多少根树枝后，他在树的中心停了下来，堪堪撞上海雀正在育雏的鸟巢，迎接他的是后脑勺上成鸟愤怒的暴啄。“对不起，”艾斯笑着说，“对不起！”  
他用了点力向下荡回去，透光的枝叶在面前分开，有些擦过脸颊，有些尖锐地刮到额头上，树干喷吐着盐和桃金娘盛开的香气，阳光穿过叶片，在他脸上漏下结满花冠的光斑。像一根钟摆，艾斯划过莫比迪克号上空，穿过被风掀动的白色床单时，他闻到了洗涤剂和亚麻布浆洗后的味道。在这一切的背后，是在强光下粼粼闪烁，无穷无尽的海天交界线。  
接着，他脚下一滑，把自己笔直地抛了出去。

那道影子从太阳下飞过时，马尔科正在船的外部，检查任何可能的裂痕。一开始，他以为那是水星滑过舷墙的边缘，一只黑色的鸟。当它在他面前掉落，他下意识地伸手接住了，抓着绳索的胳膊顺势被增加的重量拉脱了臼，但他对时间的把握却精确无比。青炎悄悄在袖管里燃起，尽责地把它修复好了。片刻之后，他发现自己正紧紧抱着一个人。  
艾斯的眼睛睁得大大的，他瞪着眼睛，像看什么从没见过的东西那样看着马尔科。马尔科张了张嘴。现在他们的身体悬空着，在离海面十几米的上方打着圈。一阵海风吹过，把他们往船的反方向推得更远了。海水拍打着船体，绳索发出岌岌可危的绷裂声。他扬起头看着，在脑内计算回去的路线。“来吧，”马尔科说，“说话。”  
到现在为止面前这个人说的话，艾斯一句也没能听到。“什么？”他问。  
“说话，你必须说话。”  
这时他才听到头顶传来哈尔塔大声呼喊的声音。“艾斯——”他向下喊，“你没事吧？”  
“我没事！”艾斯喊道，“有人…马尔科跟我在一起！”环在他腰间的胳膊向上提了提，抱得更紧了。“马尔科，”哈尔塔喊道，“下面是什么情况？”  
“艾斯没事，”他说，“但是现在这个姿势我不太方便带他回去。”  
“怎么办？现在船上没有非能力者啊。”  
艾斯想，不太方便究竟是什么意思。接着马尔科就朝他转过头。“你能飞多高？”  
“什么？”  
“变成火之后，你能飞多高？”  
“十米，”艾斯说，“最多。”  
“我们要荡回去，”马尔科说，用下巴示意他们要去的方向，“然后从外壳向上走，沿着船外面伸出来的船钉，到了适当的距离，我会提醒你变成火。”他用眼睛在那里估算着。“七下，我数七下，然后把你往上抛，加上你自己能飞过的距离，你就能降落到甲板上。”“那你——”“现在我们要先荡回刚才那里，”他说，“准备好了吗？就在下一次风往船的方向吹的时候。”  
靠近船体时，艾斯伸手抓住了那里凸出来的一根管子。他们停了下来，看着面前等待攀上的阶梯。“我数一的时候先抬左脚，”马尔科说，“然后向前迈腿，你可以闭上眼睛。”艾斯猛然向他转过脸。“在空中的时候，闭上眼更容易集中，没事的，因为黑暗的时间就是空间。”  
本着自己也不知道是对何种事物的信任，艾斯闭上了眼睛，然后在马尔科数第一下时，在日光透过眼皮的红色中向前迈去。第一步是扎实的，第二步稍稍有些摆动，他们合作的方式，像陌生人在奔赴战场前夜聚到一起，或者结伴走进一座崭新的城市。对方揽在他背上的手臂轻轻向前推挤，那是比亲密更重要的别的什么，因而才使得他腿上的十多块肌肉，去相信一个声音。在第七下记数之后，艾斯变成火焰，燃烧着被抛了出去，在空中他睁开双眼，发现自己正直面着太阳。眼睛被它的炫目激得重新合上了，然后哈尔塔的手就拉住了他，一下把他翻回甲板上。  
“好烫好烫，”哈尔塔说，又赶紧加上一句，“没事的，你下来的时候已经收回去了，我没有受伤哦。”  
收回去——艾斯快步跑到船舷旁，急忙向下搜寻着，在海水和船身之间什么也没有。“你在找什么呢？”哈尔塔问。  
马尔科像一个静悄悄的幽灵落在栏杆上，肩膀处代替两只胳膊的，是绿松石那样的蓝色翅膀，这对翅膀在阳光下燃烧着，微微弯曲，向前盖住他垂下的脸，焰状的羽毛边缘抛射出金色的碎屑。由于刚才直视着太阳，现在艾斯不可能看着他，而不感到眼睛被鞭子抽打似的疼痛。  
刚才勾住栏杆的是两只爪子，现在它们变回了脚。马尔科从栏杆上跳下，朝他们的方向走去，从他的表情看不出他在想什么。“对不起，马尔科，”哈尔塔说，“都是我的错。”  
马尔科敲了一下他的头顶。  
现在甲板上的人渐渐多起来了，很多船员完成任务，开始从小岛上返回。有人看到从桅杆上垂下来系成一条的床单，把它抓了起来，说哈尔塔，你又怂恿别人和你荡秋千了。  
“是我没错，我以后再也不会做了。”  
艾斯坐在那里，正晃着脑袋，偶尔用手捂住眼用力揉着，他的眼睛还是火辣辣地疼。这一天发生的事已经远远超出了他预先想象的范围。哈尔塔还在跟别人说着什么，再次转向他后却叫了一声。“艾斯，”他说，“你的脚怎么了？”  
艾斯低头看去，只见他的右脚底开了一道不算深的口子，甲板上已经积了一小摊血。“一定是不小心踩到哪里了，”哈尔塔说，“或者是藤壶，船外面有接口的地方都长了不少藤壶。”  
有人拿了水来，艾斯举起水瓶在脚上冲洗，水冲去了污血和伤口边沾到的盐粒，其实血已经不怎么流了。不时有人走过来，半是训斥半是玩笑地跟哈尔塔说些什么。马尔科刚刚还在听人汇报，现在也走过来，在艾斯身前蹲下了。艾斯的身体不知为什么随这个动作怔住了，好像自己也很为此吃惊似的。“给我看一下。”  
“已经不流血了，这没什么的。”  
“给他看一下吧，要是留下疤就不好了，”哈尔塔说，“对不起啊，要你陪我结果发生这种事。”  
艾斯说：“多亏你我玩得很开心。”哈尔塔笑了起来。马尔科用左手把他受伤的那只脚托起，另一只手按住伤口处的皮肤。艾斯的腿不由自主向后地缩了一下。他看到马尔科右手上有一点小小的绿色，晕开在无名指的第一个骨节上，其余的手指都像天际线一样又长又干净。  
当他跌到他怀中以后，首先看清的，是那双眼睛，像发烧的人那样明亮，由于受惊而睁大的眼睛。然后是他额头上一道浅浅的擦伤，一个欢乐的印记。当他们在船的外沿走着的时候，马尔科看到一朵小小的云从他赤裸的脚上升起。风把他的头发向后吹拂，迎着风的脸上闭着眼睛，马尔科想让自己的手指穿过他的发间。现在他们被人群包围着，也许他不想要马尔科靠近，但是这样他可以照顾他，让他放松，继而让他从震惊中走出来。  
他说：“一开始可能不太习惯。”  
艾斯问：“什么不习惯？”  
青炎开始包裹住脚后跟的时候，艾斯的整只脚立刻被激得化成了火，接着，像是能从火焰中抓住他的骨头，那只手攥住他，然后重新赋予他血液和皮肤，艾斯眼睁睁看着剩下那点红色被青炎逼回去了。一滴汗从他的额角流下来，掉落到身旁的甲板上。  
床单在头顶上鼓翼而飞，风把海鸟的叫声放大，轰鸣着摔向他们。慢慢地伤口开始愈合了，一开始的感觉像被尖冰刺进去，到了最后却像走了很久的脚被河水浸过。  
这时候身边的人渐渐散开去。马尔科转头看着哈尔塔跑远，正跟别人说着什么，从这个角度，他正好面对着艾斯腹股沟上，那个因为腰带垮下来而露出的疤痕。艾斯猜想他一定是看到了，因为马尔科随即轻轻移开了视线，好像那里有一个秘密，而他对此既无权力也无准备。船舱底的花园，艾斯想，玻璃珠，那颗玻璃珠，那颗由意外诞生的珍珠——  
艾斯问他：“你一点都不疼吗？”  
马尔科只是抬起头久久地看着他。  
当哈尔塔跑回来，告诉他今天的午饭可以提前吃之后，艾斯套上靴子，迷迷糊糊地朝甲板下走去。在厨房里他找到了萨奇，后者正在灶台上忙活着。“来得真早啊，”他说，“现在饭还没做好呢。”  
艾斯说：“我饿极了。”  
“那就先喝点东西吧。”萨奇说着把一个杯子递了过来，艾斯低下头，眼睛一眨不眨地看着萨奇袖口上的红袖扣，那枚扣子融化了，一瓣，两瓣花瓣，在白袖子上那样刺眼，直到变成一朵蔓延的红色蔷薇，他这才意识到那是自己的鼻血。

精确的时间:  
他手指上跳跃的光圈指向6点07分，夹竹桃流下粘住蚂蚁的白汁是13点25分，濡湿的头发和紧绷的后背代表疲劳的下午19点49分。  
注定会照亮海贼娱乐生活进程的，是映像电话虫的发现。“大新闻”公司在世界各地投放了五千部免费电话虫，将电影变成报纸业的余兴。一开始的电影都没有声音，男人在鲸鱼腹中的齿轮里游走，一条长长的短腿狗从房子中穿过，惊扰了正在洗澡的女士，跳舞的海兵数着一二三自己睡了过去。音像结合技术发明后，电影的种类开始增加，三十年前的《天鹅湖》让多少男男女女变成了舞蹈爱好者。由于很难买到第一手的电影卡带，海贼间流传的电影大多都经过二次或多次录制，有时一个孩子从大人怀里挣脱，径直走进了镜头里，荧屏上情侣正在微笑的脸越靠越近，焦距一闪，孩子跑到画面中央，双手伸在空中。  
船继续航行，进入天气变动更大的海域，夜晚变得凉爽了。一天晚饭过后，船头支起了一块浆过的白布，映像电话虫被请了出来，临放映前还给它喂了一块糖。船员们在甲板上盘腿坐下，然后为看什么电影吵了起来。一开始得票最高的是东海的赏金猎人系列，这个提案立刻被否决了，理由是要看真正的海贼看的电影。  
“我要看史翠西小姐的倩影！”甲板上响起一片赞同声。“但是我们这里有那种东西吗？”  
放电影的人在卡带箱子里翻了一会儿，说真的有，但是是“大新闻”和海军联合拍摄的。  
“就放这个吧，海军也不能对史翠西小姐造成什么影响。”  
史翠西的脸出现在电影屏幕上，她的金发熠熠闪耀，她微笑的弧度不容置疑。船员们立刻小声欢呼起来。故事发生在某片海域的小镇上，她扮演的角色是那里唯一的驻诊护士，她有时用调羹给病人喂药，有时抱起牧场上腿受伤的小羊，还会唱着歌在病房里经过。“我们船上的护士就不这样。”  
“她们要把你的脑袋接回去就已经够费劲的了。”  
艾斯边看往嘴里填着东西，晚饭煮的杂烩还剩下一些，厨师班的人不想把它浪费了。电影播放到史翠西在晒着的被单间跳舞，一些坐在后面的船员都站了起来，挤到前面去，萨奇本来坐在他旁边，也跑到前面的人墙当中了。现在附近变得宽敞起来，艾斯往周围看了看，留在后面的人几乎都在打瞌睡，马尔科坐在离他不远的地方，现在也转过头来看着他。“我坐在这里挺好的。”艾斯说。  
小镇医院接待了一个年轻人，他自从某次把头磕伤之后，就再也感受不到恐惧，因此他从煮沸的汤里抓东西，在有人溺水时冲进几米深的池塘，错过搭乘的汽车后，想要徒手把它停下来。母亲吓坏了，问医生怎样可以治好他，进行详细的检查后医生说，凭他的医术，不，凭世界上任何人的医术，都无法治好他，因为他伤到了脑内某个部位，而这方面的问题在当下是无法解决的。那个伤到的地方，艾斯听到，是叫杏仁核。母亲问那究竟还有什么办法呢，医生回答说这样的人正有一个地方是需要的，那就是海军。  
“Boooooooooooo——”  
“纯粹是胡扯！”  
“摩尔冈斯那家伙，要见识一下什么是真正的无所畏惧吗？”  
“把他头上的毛削成白胡子的形状吧。”  
挤在前面的人都开始喝倒彩，有人把空了的酒瓶扔到屏幕上。“那是什么意思？”艾斯问，“是说他的什么东西被人吃了吗？”  
“杏仁核是，储藏恐惧记忆的地方，”马尔科说，“是我们脑中的黑暗区域，关于它的运转机理现在还没人清楚。”  
“那就是说，如果把它切掉了，人就再也不会害怕吗？”  
“会引发相当大的问题，而且，我不喜欢人的感觉单纯和体内某个部位有关这样的描述。”  
年轻人和照顾他的护士渐生情愫，有一次，他摘了一朵众所周知是有毒的花送给她。在他乘船去做海军之前，她说自己也要离开这里，去做随军护士，这样她看到每一个自己照料的病人都会想起他。某个事件过后世界上开始有大大小小的骚乱，再一次见面是在战地医院的病房里，这时年轻人已经是中尉了，正巧被调到这里的她痛苦地看着他被打伤的脑袋和半边身子。等他恢复到可以独立行动后，她说不能这样下去了，他无所畏惧的爱情带给她的只有恐惧，年轻人这次看着她离去了。有一天晚上，他在病房中被夜莺求爱的叫声吵醒，走到医院外却看到她在树下哭泣，他默默无言地走上前去，于是这对恋人再一次地离不开彼此了。  
“这其实挺感人的。”在一片沉默中有个船员说道。  
伤情恢复后，海军士兵休了个长假，这是他人生中第一次放下自己的职责，也是最后一次。恋人和他搭乘海轮旅行，旅行中他们一起在栏杆边喂海鸥，在夜晚的舞会中相拥，两个年轻美丽的演员在屏幕上环抱着对方，乐队开始演奏慢步舞曲，他们的脸在亚麻布粗砺的光晕中靠在一起，史翠西的歌声响了起来，她的声音像是暴雪，在这群海贼未加保护的身体上方盘旋。  
“如果我期待着爱情，  
当我们初次亲吻的时候，  
归咎于我的年轻，  
如果我废寝忘食，  
归咎于我的年轻，  
如果我少流一些眼泪，  
当我初次知道真相，请不要责怪我爱你的心。 ”  
他说起从军途中自己经历的事，他感到自己是被爱的，因为他正在改变。她说我最喜欢的是你的笨拙，让我们不要停止谈话，在将来也要继续，因为这种谈话就会是爱。  
旅途前期没有任何事情发生。轮船底层关押着一个运送中的犯人，每天晚上，船上的人都能看到他被锁链牵着出来放风。偶尔有一些隐约的消息在少部分人间传递，但海军士兵没有放在心上。一个晚上，当船行驶到一个以距所有陆地最远而闻名的经纬点时，乘客都挤在栏杆旁拍照，这时船舱底传来一阵骚动，犯人的同伙举着枪出现，这群隐藏身份的海贼是来解救他们的首领的，轮船立刻陷入骚乱中。与此同时，有一条电影的副线在现实中进行：船正在驶向风暴带，如果盯着屏幕的人不是那么投入，就会在它背后看到闪电降下来的痕迹。艾斯也在远处的天空上看到它了，但是让他浑身战栗起来的不是可能的暴雨，而是正在上演的别的东西。  
当乘客开始四散奔逃时，有个孩子绊了一跤，当主角弯腰把他扶起的时候，镜头有一瞬间短暂地转移，转向后方船舱上贴着的一张告示，在醒目的处刑公告四个字下，是那个由两道胡子和一口白牙构成的，在各种地方，各种时间，各种不想看到的时间，被重复了千百遍之多，过于有标志性，因而绝对不可能认错的笑。看到它之后，艾斯的某个脑中区域以他不想要的方式警铃大作起来，几下呼吸卡在胸腔里，让他慢慢捏紧手上已经空了的盘子。  
“你觉得冷吗？”  
艾斯转头朝这个声音望去，他看见一条曲起的腿，一双手，这双手曾经把他往天空中推出去，像浇一棵草那样把水浇到他身上，然后，往上看到马尔科的脸的时候，他认出了那是他的脸。  
这句话是以水流那样轻轻触摸的方式缓慢地被他理解的。艾斯看到自己捏得发白的手指上方，整个上身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。在这句话之前，他注意的只是自己的表情，现在因为这句话，艾斯感觉到了冷。  
“你们这些人，”一个人在屏幕上喊道，“你们这些残暴成性的人！”  
几个同伴被制服了，但是首领另有打算，当主角从被压制的同伙旁起身时，他看到自己的恋人不知何时被这个带脚铐的罪犯锁在怀中，正被一把刀子指着喉咙，掌管钥匙的士官很快出来了，按照犯人的要求把钥匙抛了过去，女主角接过，用颤抖的手把它捧了起来，绑匪在身后叫喊着要她蹲下解开，她只颤抖着看了主角一眼，但那一眼传达的意思是很明确的：我不会背叛你哪怕一次。  
她把钥匙咽了下去，然后在对方绝望的呼喊中，被拖着一起从轮船上跳下。  
雨水打在被风撕扯的幕布上，和画面中的海水一起流动起来。随着一阵撕裂声，幕布从架子上飞了出去，消失在漆黑的海面上，依然有画面空无目的地向外投射，对着翻滚的大海。雨水夹着冰雹开始打在身上的时候，船员们才像大梦初醒的人那样跑动起来。在被人挤着向甲板下方走去的时候，关于电影的议论还在继续着。有人说：“要是后面他们把她救起来就好了。”  
“不管怎么说，对人质动手是不对的。”  
“不知道为什么现在我感觉不太好。”  
在回到自己的船舱前，艾斯听到有人叫了他一声。“艾斯。”  
艾斯转过身，马尔科说：“ ”

回暖和的地方睡一觉吧。  
在船舱底层的这间温室里，白天时有雨水流动，到了夜晚，积水很快就蒸发了。汗水低落到墨水写过的地方，树叶和笔迹在潮气中一起散发出苦味。  
曼陀罗：有毒性且不可靠，据说用在有所隐瞒的人身上，会大大增加其回答问题的可能。  
牵牛花籽：一定的致幻功效，被认为会助长偷盗和其它犯罪欲望。  
犬蔷薇的果实：已经证实会带来好梦。  
曼陀罗的花在衔接茎的根部，是人体的新鲜瘀伤才会有的颜色。某些有毒的无名植物在夜里有着最为香甜的气息。有一种果实，触碰后灼痛难忍，让你浑身肿胀，连一根头发都能划伤你，让你情不自禁用嘴唇寻找安慰。  
艾斯在叶子中间仰着头，前一天晚上船上开了宴会，现在在下面也能闻到雨水掺杂着酒精的味道。这天的早些时候，艾斯躲在几株刚开始吐芽的葡萄后，看着马尔科怎样把它们脆弱的卷须引到架子上，在那架已经结果的葡萄藤底，是一个半封闭，用来蓄水的水池，当马尔科出神地望着上面黑色的果实时，艾斯看到他从脸侧到脖颈上的汗水，闪烁着陌生的，难以辨认的光泽。他沉浸在这片葡萄的光线里。然后，当他转过身面对着水池的时候，他像是消失了。  
野葡萄在哥亚的方言里又叫墨水葡萄，因为它的汁水会把手指染黑，一连几天都洗不掉，这是肮脏，劣等的颜色。如果吃的时候不注意，嘴唇会被染成乌青色，像被死人吻了一下。睡眠就是短暂地死去一小点。他知道，睡不着的人，心里不干净，脑子里装着坏东西。他也知道正是因此，某些别人不会注意的细节才会在头脑中掀起冷颤的波澜。当马尔科问他是不是冷的时候，他感到有一个很熟悉的东西从身体当中滚了出来，在他喉咙里卡了一下。  
下定决心入队的时候，心里想着就是这样了，发誓要把自己所有的东西献上。唯一留下的——那个笑又快速闪过——是很久以前吞下的令人不快的石子，因为它让人不快，因为第一次拿出它时正在笑着的人不笑了，而当时藏起它最快的办法就是把它咽进肚子里，吞下它一瞬间的感觉早就随着时间自行消散了，但它从那时以来就一直是一块愤怒的燧石。马尔科转过身望着他的时候，艾斯从他的动作里看到了一点行动的可能。像这些天他观察到的那样，在那个平静的表象下，有着不易察觉的果断，他干脆地摘掉腐败的叶子，一如后来握住艾斯的手腕。战时北海的一个医院里取出了十几吨的钢铁，追踪它从手到伤者体内穿过的路径，就是一张秘密的谱系图。如果艾斯能把手放到他身上，他就不会卡住了，但是要这么做，他就必须跨越那些将被重新熔铸成武器的钢铁所做的一切，这个世界太狭窄了。  
有一种理论是，在这个世界上，日光下看似起支配作用的人，都是冥冥中不知被何操纵的木偶，真正重要的事都是在暗处进行的。当马尔科提着灯下来，继续因为暴雨而推迟的检查时，他在叶片中看到的只有一只被火映得通红，宛如雷击般的眼睛。那盏灯迅速被打翻了，在他喊出那块石头的名字前，艾斯制止了他，用自己的嘴唇把它堵了回去。

有一头找不到水的动物在他的温室里，灯光一闪，从它的头发上像是飞出了蝙蝠。  
在炎热的海域航行了几个月后，一天，瞭望台上的水手大喊他看见了成群的天鹅，其实那是寒流造成的海水凝结在洋面上，这是今年以来他们第一次看到它。  
冰被谨慎地从海里提上来，切割成块放在盆里。在正午到来之前，船上开始了大扫除，说：从头到尾彻底冲洗一遍，去去夏天以来的腥气。水被一桶接一桶泼在甲板上，船舱的门窗全都打开，椅子搬到桌子上，所有人都打赤脚，用粗肥皂刷着地板。由于天气还是很热，又没有消暑的办法，盛冰块的盆子被推着在每个房间里打转，直到从下而上都散发着凉气为止。船被洗得水淋淋的，带着家具底的灰尘被水擦过那种好闻的气味。船上从桅杆到钢琴的脚都浸在水里，清扫快要结束的时候，船上的乐师过去坐下，有一下没一下地弹了起来。  
艾斯用脚推着装冰块的铁盆往前走，天热加上他的体温，盆里的冰已经化了一些，漂在水面上浮动。当他猛然停下的时候，被这块浮冰压着的水从底下溅了出来，溅到他踩着盆沿的脚上。  
马尔科正坐在地板上，低头用力擦着一个生锈的瓶子，听到响动后，他把眼睛抬了起来，从铁盆，再到艾斯的脚，视线继续上移。艾斯用自己的眼睛看着他。  
生气了？  
没有。毛巾塞到了瓶口里。  
那为什么不说话？  
没有回答。  
艾斯继续推着盆子往前走，转了一圈后，他在房间中央聚起来的人旁边坐了下来。萨奇和几个人完成打扫，正坐在地板上玩着骰子，看到艾斯过来他们纷纷让开，给铁盆腾出位置后把手插进里面的冰水里。“今年可真热啊。”  
“有多少年没这么热了。”  
“是恰好我们航行的路线这么热，还是所有地方都这样？”  
“报纸上说那群头上戴玻璃罩的家伙四月份就到其他地方避暑去了。”  
“这下他们还要添多少小崽子啊，”有人说，然后把头转向马尔科，“但是我们也不遑多让，是吧，马可队长？”  
“别那么叫我。”  
“有什么不好的，你和你的兄弟可是普通人精力旺盛的证明——”那个瓶子被扔了过来，径直砸进他的脸里。房间里的人都哄笑起来，萨奇笑得直不起腰。“这是在说什么呢？”艾斯问。  
“他很讨厌被那么叫的，等等，你不知道吗？”萨奇说，“船上叫马可的人很多的。”他数了数指头，“四个，不，五个，除了他还有五个，但是也不难区分，队长之外的那几个平时都拿外号称呼了，年龄也都跟他相差十岁之内。其他地方叫这个名字的人就更多了，都是因为那个时期盛行的风，这种风一刮起来就没个完，在经过的岛屿上人什么都干不了了，那可是丰饶之风啊。”  
“为什么什么事也干不了还这样叫它呢？”  
“因为，”萨奇忍着笑说道，“因为艾斯，当一个男人和一个女人很爱对方，他们又不出门的时……”  
“住嘴！不要跟孩子说这些东西！”  
“既然已经到年纪了，就应该了解这个世界的基本情况，”萨奇说，“总之，台风马可过境之处，就像小型的人口爆炸，第二年同一个月份就有无数个马可和玛琪呱呱坠地了——”害怕他再说下去会引发流血事件，身边的人都一拥而上把他按倒了，并死死捂住他的嘴。萨奇一边挣扎着，一边扶着头发还想说些什么。马尔科这时站了起来，从背着光的窗台前看不清他脸上的表情。  
回过神来后，有那么一瞬间他像是被吓到了，当艾斯领着他们跌到一扇架子旁时，顶层一个只装着泥土的花盆掉了下来，砸碎在两人身旁。艾斯动得那么厉害，几乎不可能不伤到他而让他保持在原地。马尔科只好把自己的手垫在他脑后，在这个过程中有一些树脂被揉进他黑色的头发里，他没想到他会有这么大的力气和能耐。艾斯一会儿用力推挤着他，一会儿把他拉向自己，仿佛他是一根浮木或者别的什么，必须借助他的身体重整精神。当两人找到一个合作与撕扯平衡的点时，艾斯停下来，狠狠咬上他的肩膀，然后就瞪大了眼睛，看着那里闪烁不定的一簇蓝色火苗。  
萨奇捂着他的头发坐起来。“你们这群大惊小怪的人，”他说，“艾斯，不要跟他们学——你脖子后面怎么了？”  
艾斯把手伸到背后摸了摸，在靠近肩胛骨的地方蹭掉了指甲盖宽的一块皮，他嘶了一声。马尔科微微转过头去。  
“可能不知道什么时候蹭掉的吧。”艾斯说。骗子，骗子。  
“这种事时有发生，”一个人说，“有天晚上我在巡逻，突然感觉指缝里湿湿的，回房间点灯一看，才看到原来是小拇指刮到流的血。”  
“话说不知道为什么，我在公共浴室的排水口上看见了泥沙。”  
“你只是把别的脏东西搞混了吧。”  
“千真万确，就算几个月没靠岸我也认得出来，我凭脑袋发誓。”  
艾斯看着马尔科站在窗台前。玻璃上的水渍差不多干透了，偶尔有一阵微风撞上去，在上面哗哗弄响它的爪子。窗户反射出来的光在他脸上正好组成和阴影的分界线，这道小小的晨昏线随风顺着他的脸颊爱抚过去，在额角边缘泛出一点静悄悄的金色，仿佛即便他睡着了，也会有无数个它替他抚平纷乱的发丝，像一个被千万人喊出过的名字一样稀松平常。  
那差点杀死我的如此轻柔地划过他的面庞。  
那块冰彻底化完之前，艾斯走到房间外头，找到了那双鞋，他把自己的脚伸了进去，然后穿着它，把它带走了。

马尔科看着自己床前，他的鞋被放在那里，鞋尖直直地朝向床边，像有人脱下它，径直走进了墙里。  
白昼向夜晚推进的一个小时，海面送来咸风的一个小时，辗转与反侧之间的一个小时。天空是空落落的，没有一片他的云彩。在海风吹不到的地方，肉豆蔻炙热的甜拥抱了身体无眠的暗，裂开的种仁变成红色，又被花被遮了起来，仿佛深知它芳香而危险。脱落的叶子带着必死的芬芳摔向地面。旱金莲是小小的火炬，盛开在最稠密的夜晚。再一次在这里发现我吧，因为孤身一人是多么可怕。在花房锯齿形的阴影里，他的足弓是一声尖叫的形状。  
突然他，被一阵光线包裹着，伴随门把手的缓慢转动，连温室也像从后往前递去，方便他为一切而动情。地板嘎吱作响的声音是最后的声音。枝头上有夜莺在歌唱，唱吧夜莺，如果你感到心中欢畅。鸣叫的地板是我们的夜莺。他给我夜莺般的安慰，给我夜莺般的欺骗。那双手像树叶一样落到他身上，落在耳后那些他从未使用过的神经旁，然后从后往前抚摸，直到他的心跳不再加速。他们的皮肤无声地互相领会。手指慢慢在蓝色的肌肉上划开，就这样把他的敌人带到表面。肉体在危险中的呼吸是又长又响，然后急促地衔接上。不要把我示众，不要把我交给其他人。第一下的时候，所有工厂一齐宣布停产罢工。第二下的时候，所有军舰像船的铁龙骨那样沉没。一个亲吻的声音像飞蛾被禁锢在玻璃间，翅膀徒劳地拍动，像尘世的幸福一样可怕。然后一切往事都消失了。  
整个晚上太阳在他的嘴唇上窒息。早晨透过船板，把一个钴蓝色的清凉黎明覆盖上他的左胸。船应该是驶过岛屿了，因为拍打在船身上的海浪声起了变化，仿佛有了回音，有了呼应。人们在四下走动起来，谈话和脚步声都变成没有秩序也没有意义的噪音。船舱里轮叶挡住了绵延千米的海面射来的眩光，犬蔷薇的叶片还沉沉地负载着梦，只把一阵阵声音的流弹射到他们的身体上。

一个事出突然的决定常常把旅程分为前后两部分。  
从赶马人那里狂奔离去之后，整个晚上他都没有停下来。当他抬起头试图从群星中辨认前进的方向时，艾斯在天边看到了一个蓝色的亮点。最开始凭借它缓慢上升的动作，他以为那是刚刚升起的北极星，但旋即一眨眼的功夫它就不见了。这时他听到后方远远传来了轮船的汽笛声，他们一定是已经跑过港口了，这个一开始的目的地已经没有什么意义可言。在前往这里的途中，他尽量让马跑在坚硬的地面上，避免留下可追踪的足迹。现在他不走回头路，不两次穿过同一个废弃采石场的笆篱，这些都是新的，本来没有的限制，但现在都存在了。  
马身上的皮毛跑得汗淋淋的，艾斯隔一段时间就对它说着话，让它明白他们要前往此前没有想过的地方去。天上逐渐笼罩起黑沉的雷云，一个闪电落下，在地平线留下玫瑰色炮火般的闪光，慢慢有更多闪电在天边展开枝形的明亮纹路。在这样开阔的视野下，他看到所有闪电几乎都是从固定的几片云里落下的，闪电有的很小，有的整个照亮了一边的天幕，用它短暂的光明校阅了下面的大地。但是预期的雨水却一直没有落下来，他猜想雨一定是下到别的地方去了。  
后半夜艾斯下了马，牵着它在路上走着。马太累了，他边走边轻声对它说着话，他讲到在海上有时会见到无比轻盈的水花，连它在船桅上留下的盐晶都是和平常不同的颜色，像是它已经经历了持续不断的黑夜和寒冷。但是说到底，到现在他在海上见过的东西还很少。他跟它讲起了以前萨博告诉他们的那些故事，故事讲完以后，他只好对它唱起了歌。  
现在他的裤腿都被汗水浸透了，他知道，无论对他还是对马，都需要尽快找到水源。接近日出的时候，他在一个稍稍鼓起的山头上看到了不远处的城镇，从其中穿行的河流像人的手指从中间抚过。艾斯看着这个沉浸在水平晨光中的乡野，星星已经露出倦容，晨鸟飞过的叫声似乎使它们颤动得更白了，一切看上去像这个世界亟待逾越的一次喘息。他在马的鬃毛上抚摸了几下，就牵着它朝城镇里走去。  
没等到走近河流，他就在路边一口水井旁喝饱了水。井边的树上挂着一个供过路人使用的杯子。喝完以后，他又在井里汲了一桶，然后把水倒在帽子里，捧到马的脸前。井边这户人家的门是敞开的，艾斯走进去，想要对主人道声谢，但是在这间像是厨房的屋子里一个人也没有，最后他从案板旁的碗里抓了一把面粉撒在上面，用手指在上面写了个谢谢，就走了出去。城镇中心的宣礼塔上传来早祷的钟声，一群鸽子飞了出来，过了一会儿天气就十分炎热了。他在四下涌起的热浪中看到有一群人走来，这群人都穿着黑色的衣服，踏过街道上的浮尘往前走着，由于这个一眼望不到头的队列是那么肃穆，艾斯把帽子摘了下来，牵着马在路边等候。一个裹着黑色头巾的人经过，见到他立刻在胸前画了个十字，好像他是个预示着不幸和不详的东西一样。快到队尾时，人群变得稀疏，这时候天气也凉爽起来了，他想着正好可以趁此赶路。接着，像是走在路上那种突然让人回头的凉意，他感到有个人在他背上轻轻拍了一下。  
艾斯转过身来，身后什么人也没有。这时他看到在脚边被踩平的尘土上，浮现出一条清晰的雨线，这条线是逐渐往前行进的，因此过了一会儿，在他面前就是延伸开来的雨幕，而背后还是跟刚才一样的晴空。人群中一些面孔像幽灵般闪现，穿黑衣的人都举起了伞，大片雨伞在雨水中扑腾着，继续向前奔动。一个队尾的女人留意到他，朝艾斯转过头来。“你不一起往这里去吗？”  
他这才看到在雨伞黑色的闪光中，露出了象牙色无瑕的棺椁。“你不跟我们一起去吗？”她接着问道，“所有人都是要到这地方去的。”  
“不，”艾斯说，“现在我还不能到那里去。”  
这天晚些时候，他还是在路上遇到了雨。雨携着黑云从后方袭上来，不一会儿就在泥地上肆虐。一人一马被扣过来的雨水浇了个透湿，好不容易才找到一处可以避雨的树丛。马微微地在叶片漏下的冷水中打着颤，艾斯坐了下来，听着雨鞭沉重地打在帽沿上，他就这样靠在树干上睡着了。  
惊醒他的不是雷雨的壮大，而是它的完全停止。艾斯醒过来，发现马已经不在眼前，他起身四处呼唤着它。这样的事情以前也发生过，路飞一时兴起，决定要养森林里的某头动物，但是它的野性决定了它是不能被豢养的，事后他们会再次见到它，已经回到同伴当中，身上还带着系上的标记，或者干脆最后找到的是它的尸体。走到几十米外风在水面上嘶嘶作响的芦苇丛时，他看到马从草丛里抬起脖子，对他轻轻甩着尾巴。然后从芦苇的白花中露出了一头动物的角，原来它不是独自在这里。更多的鹿从边上走了出来，像一群小小的神灵。  
这群动物把它们的头轻轻地垂到水面上，太阳已经块出来了，有一些阳光穿过乌云笔直地射下来。艾斯站在那里看了一会儿，把衬衣脱掉晾在水边的灌木丛上，然后挽起裤腿走进这片池塘。水面上传来一阵凉风，他捧起水洗着脸和上身，马从后面跟过来了，用鼻子轻轻顶着他的胳膊。当他弯腰洗着马镫在腿上留下的泥印时，口袋里的硬币咔哒响了几下，马听到这个声音，有些不自在地动了动耳朵。  
艾斯把那个钱袋从裤兜里掏出来，他数了数，一共六枚银币。“你也不喜欢它对吧？”他问。  
他拿起一枚，对着水面把它扔了出去，银币跳动着从水面上跃过时，正在喝水的鹿都抬起头来，注视着它离去的方向。第一枚跳跃了七八下就沉底了，后来那些跳动的次数更多些。艾斯把六枚银币全都扔了出去，洗完身体后他看着荡漾起波纹的水面，有点疑惑为什么它倒映出了两个太阳。然后，他听到了一声枪响。  
几只野鸭从芦苇中拍翅飞起，朝远处扑棱而去。第一头鹿倒下的时候，艾斯刚来得及俯身趴下，因此他是眼睁睁看着它的身体在地面上失去动作的。第二头鹿在颈部中弹引发了更多的鲜血。当它的血流到水面上以后，艾斯拳头颤抖，咬着牙站了起来，“谁在那里！”他对着看不见的暗枪狠狠喊道，“给我站出来，我要把你——”  
一发子弹打穿了他的下腹，堪堪错过骨盆，在身后的水面上留下一道喇叭形的血痕。艾斯捂着伤处跌跪在池塘里，这时候鹿群已经开始往边上跑起来了。更多的子弹射了过来，齐着水面和四周的泥地。艾斯跌跌撞撞地起身，抓起树丛上晾着的衣服，把它握成一团按在流血的下腹上，他唤着马让它先跑了起来，然后及时抓住了在地上拖动的缰绳，艰难地把自己扶到马鞍上。临上马前他在地上捡了几颗石子，当马冲进正在奔逃的鹿群时，他把石头往它们身上扔了出去，驱使着它们沿不同的方向跑走。回过头他看见远处飘起几道枪管发出的白烟，一些人的身影冒了出来，枪声依然没有停止的意思。  
从弹口流出的血已经浸透了衬衣，顺着手臂流到马背上。艾斯俯下身把脸贴在马的耳朵旁，请求它全力帮助他冲出险境。马蹄在地面上重重撞击着。在这片空荡荡的大地上，他显得无处可逃，无处可藏。又有一颗子弹从耳朵旁划过，带着真空被悚然穿透后那种尖锐的吸气声。艾斯猛地用另一只手捂住了耳朵。但是有一会儿嗡鸣声消失了，一个声音像是直接从他脑中响了起来。“再加把劲，”这个声音说，“现在还不能停下。”  
继续向前不知跑了多远后，他在前方看到了一道半人高，十分破旧，把整个大地分隔开的铁丝网。在它的后方还有一块小小的界碑，马抬起四蹄，直接从它上方越了过去。现在他们跑过的是更加荒凉，像月光下的海岩一样散发着蓝光的土地了。最先中弹的那头鹿是一开始出来迎接他的那头，它看着艾斯的时候，在它温柔的黑色眼瞳周围有金色的圈环。当它倒下后，不知为什么他像是从那裂开的伤口了看见了光。此时这片闪烁着粼粼奇光的土地在他眼里俨然是那头鹿的模样，但是他已经永远地失去了它。他捂着心上和身体的痛苦把额头抵在马的后颈继续向前跑着，更远处有道白色的公路从前方斜穿而过，一辆卡车的小点冒着浓烟从上面经过。“再继续跑一会儿，”那个声音说，“再继续跑一会儿就好了。”  
卡车上的人看见了他，开始向他挥手。跑近之后，他发现这群坐在车板上的人是红色，蓝色，黄色，绿色的，一车由色彩组成的奇异的生物。一个红色的人喊着要他把缰绳递给他，把绳子抛过去之后，一双红色的手接过，把它缠绕在卡车的栏杆上，然后这群彩色的人把他从马鞍上接了过去，他就这样倒在了车后厢的木板上。

那颗子弹要从他的后背穿过去了，他很幸运，海楼石没有伤到心脏和肺，现在它只是继续在肉里钻着，好像从枪管里射出来的那下火力还有残留，把它变成一把尖之又尖，十分锋利的凿子，同时拧得他整个身体都失去了力气。艾斯躺在医务室的手术床上，护士已经来换了好几次止血剂，他感觉身下的床单已经被染透了，要么就是医务室的灯光太暗。本来那只是一场小型的遭遇战，没有任何难度可言，直到战斗快要结束时，另一边的首领对没出现的白胡子口出不逊，回过神来他就压在对方的脖子上了。从结果上说，是他自己逼得那杆枪擦枪走火的，同时这额外多出来的伤情也使得原本简单的冲突更加复杂。  
护士把一盏灯推过来，开始为手术作准备的时候，萨奇站在旁边像是拿不准该把他怎么办好。“这下连老爹都要出面去协商了，”他说，“你做事前不考虑后果的吗？”  
“是他们先挑起来的，我过去的时候他还没住嘴，”艾斯说，“再多说一句我就把他打得去见阎王。”  
“他去见阎王之前，你就躺在这里了，这样也好吗？”  
艾斯没说话。他看着自己胸上敷着的纱布，过了一会儿就被染成黑色。当马尔科过来把它揭开，用棉球擦掉外面流出来的血时，护士来报告说没有多余的麻药了，只能这样把子弹取出来才行。萨奇叹了口气。“真是挑了个坏时候啊。”  
“放在什么时候都是很坏的。”马尔科说着看了他一眼，艾斯扭过头去不看他。“老爹说什么了吗？”  
“好像是笑了来着，说年轻人真是有精力。”  
“我猜也是这样。”马尔科说，用洗涤器灌了一些水开始在伤口上冲洗，艾斯嘶地一下弓起背，咬着牙颤抖起来。马尔科把另一只手放在他肋骨和上腹部交接的地方，安抚性地往下按着，感到手下的身体像一张鼓面那样随之绷紧了。“放松。”他说。  
艾斯望着头顶的灯，一句话也没说。在手术灯的白光下，他像一块渐渐醒来的肉，被感觉的狂潮吞噬了。晕眩和令人呕吐的其它知觉如此之强，令他很难给正在身体里冲撞的它们起一个恰当的名字。马尔科的手还放在他的肋骨上，像是鼓励他的痊愈那样单纯，不含杂念的动作。灯光笔直地照在他的脸上，在船舱底那个绿色的房间里，他的身体和头发也曾经和芭蕉叶一起覆在他的上方，几滴冷汗从脸上流下来了，像斩下的刀锋，艾斯想，不该是这样的。  
他恶狠狠地朝萨奇转过头。“为什么你在这里？”  
“为什么在这里，”萨奇说，“四番队有几个人受伤了，而且现在你也在这儿。”艾斯咬着嘴唇没再说话。“离彻底弄完还得一会呢，再忍一下吧。”  
水流开始冲洗伤口内部的时候，一些血块和脓物随着血水流了出来。艾斯仰着头，把一声叫喊咽下去了，灯光下的身体抖动得更厉害，马尔科已经没法用刚才那种力道再把他按回去。“放松，”他说，“我知道这很痛。”  
艾斯转过头来，发着抖看着他的眼睛。“不，你不知道。”  
护士推着一架输液器从旁边经过时，它的影子飞快地在他脸上坠落。马尔科从眼镜后面看着他，床头一支蜡烛的火光在镜片上摇晃着，又因为重力而垂直，像两盏小小的，守护着彼岸世界的门灯。他在这治愈之火里用人在重压下破裂那样的眼神看着艾斯，放在他上腹的那只手微微动了一下，像是不能克制抚摸他的愿望。因为这个，艾斯的眼睛开始酸痛起来了，他把头往另一边转了过去。  
他听见金属器具在铁盘上刮擦的声音，马尔科拿起一把镊子，对萨奇说：“把胳膊给他。”  
“我不知道他会不会愿意——”  
“他会的。”然后又加上一句：“现在他不能变成火，顶多是掐伤你而已。”  
“好吧，”萨奇说，“刷四天的盘子，艾斯？”  
“两天。”艾斯小声说。  
“两天半，就这么说定了。”  
镊子的尖端伸进伤口时，艾斯紧紧闭上了眼睛。当马尔科俯下身以便更好地看清时，他感到对方的影子从他脸上盖了过去，他的存在不动声色地抚慰着他。有些迟疑地，他用没抓着萨奇胳膊的那只手往旁边够去，摸索了几下。这只手在黑暗中找到了另一只疲倦的手，然后紧紧地握住。  
子弹被取了出来，啪地一声投进盛着水的玻璃杯中。艾斯再一次暴露在白色的灯光下，依然闭着眼睛，急促地平复着呼吸。他感到马尔科的手很轻地放到他额头上，然后顺着汗湿的头发向后捋去，一下，又一下。  
他说：“我们没有照顾好你，是不是？”  
“不是。”艾斯很快地回答说。过了一会儿他又接上一句。“是除此之外的一切都太不好了。”  
萨奇不知道什么时候离开了。现在只有他们两人在这里，马尔科把手放到他紧闭的眼皮上，在他放上去之前，艾斯几乎是感觉到那只手伸进了上方可怖的灯光里，影子在他脸上挥舞了一下。  
他那么不把自己的的性命当回事，让他很生气。当他把镊子伸进去，寻找卡在里面的子弹时，他感觉自己的手指被那个胸上的伤口咬了一下，就好像他的心上长满了牙。  
这样的人在一些地方也是有的，他想，有时候一边鞠着躬一边说去你的，给人点烟的动作像点燃引信。他流了那么多血，暴乱分子总是有很多血可以流的，等他恢复后，他就可以继续引发火灾了。被子弹打伤根据情况可以变得十分严重，更加严重的例子他也见过不少，但是归根结底，这些都算不上真正的严重，真正严重的是那些无计可施的情况。曾经他也像那样受伤过，那时的感觉是即使下一世他变成刀，那种痛觉也会留存。这都是很久，很久以前的事了，现在它们都在这盏灯下再次浮现出来。  
他们就这样静静地待了一会儿。现在艾斯的呼吸已经平静下来，他还是没睁开眼睛，不知道的人会以为他睡着了。马尔科转身从柜子上拿起一把止血钳。“还有最后一步，”他说，“再坚持一小会儿就好。”  
这次他一直用空着的手捂住他的眼睛，让那下面流出来的随便什么东西淌到他的手指上。

一定是有人在他脸上蒙了一块湿布，因为他的眼皮后透过的只有朦胧的光线。有一些看不清面孔的人来看过他，当他躺在那里的时候，他感到有几双孩子的小手碰了碰他的胳膊，一个女人把他脸上的布揭开了，重新给他擦了脸，从他睁不开的眼睛里看到的只有她垂下的头发和纱巾，然后那块布又被盖上了。他不知道自己睡了多久，从余光中能看到身上缠了绷带，有一些桌子和水罐摆在几乎空荡荡的房间里。每次醒来，阳光在桌脚投下的影子都转了一点。每次醒来，身边的一切都一如既往，没有变化。他就这样一次次地睡着了。  
再一次醒来时他发现有个人站在床边，在一片在空气中悬置着，像是不能被捕获的光晕中。艾斯张了张嘴。这个人走近了，在床沿上坐了下来，压在上面的身体仿佛没有重量。“你终于来了。”艾斯说。  
一阵沉默，然后那个曾经在他脑中说话的声音响了起来。“是，”他说，“说实话，我没有想到你会把我当成是真实存在的。”  
“在那个下雨的城镇上，是你告诉我不要往前走。”  
这个人没再回答。艾斯问：“我的马怎么样了？”  
“它现在很好，在这里一点危险也没有。”  
“我觉得有点抱歉，”艾斯说，“我把它卷入了这些事情中。”  
“也许它是愿意陪你经历这一切的，”这个人说，“毕竟在那时候，我看到它是真心实意地想要帮着你逃开。”  
“所以你看到了？”艾斯问，“还有那些跑掉的鹿？”  
“看得清清楚楚，现在它们都在安全的地方吃草了。”  
过了一会儿艾斯问：“那死去的那些呢？”  
“到了它们本该到的地方去了。”  
他们没再说话，一阵风从外面吹来，沙沙抚弄着窗帘。“来这里的时候，”这个人说，“我看到逆戟鲸在涨潮时游到河里来，因为它们的母亲快死了，这是它们陪着她最后一次巡游。我还看到太阳落下的时候，人鱼从水里露出她们湿漉漉的额头，在水面上朝着太阳游动。”  
“如果是在来这里的途中看到这一切，你在路上花费了多长时间呢？”  
“在现在这种情况下，我用几十分钟就能环绕世界一周。”  
艾斯问：“这怎么才能做到呢？”  
“因为思念的时间比风和海浪更快。”  
“我也想很快就到某个地方去，”艾斯慢慢说着，他现在还没法大声说话，“有时候，我总是慢一步，因此原本就不长的时间变得更短了。”  
“我能知道你的名字吗？”他问。  
“我想是不能的。”  
“那告诉你我的？”  
“也不可以，”他说，“因为互通姓名会导致不想要的结果。”  
“什么样的结果呢？”  
“想象一个故事，如果故事里的人知道了他将要遇上的人，将要发生的事情，故事就没办法进行下去了。”  
“但是，他还是可以听？”  
“是的，不过会有某种措施保障他会忘掉。”  
“如果他知道的是故事里他不能见到的那部分呢？”  
“也是一样的，因为关键在讲述这个动作本身。”  
“但是我想听下去，”艾斯说，“如果人们停止说话，那个没说出的句子就会变成黑色的了，我想，当我走到什么地方，原来正在笑的人会继续笑，正在讲话的人会继续讲下去，我想做这样的人。”  
那个他看不见的人形从床沿上起身，面对他坐下，阳光在他的视线边缘泛出一点幻觉般的紫色，像极光一样悄悄在眼睛上流动着。艾斯问：“我能摸你吗？”他没等回答就伸出手去，手指首先放到一双有点厚的嘴唇上，像是为了阻止对方讲话，然后是闭上的眼睑，眉骨，一直到头发。这是一张辨认不出年龄的脸。“你有受过伤吗？”  
“有很多次，伤得很严重的时候也有，有一次是贯穿伤，从后往前，在我的腰上。”  
艾斯把手放到那里的肌肉上，手掌下的皮肤是光滑的。“没有疤。”他说。  
“我是不会留下疤痕的。”  
“我和我弟弟小时候，常常被爷爷一顿揍，”艾斯说，“一直到我们脑袋上都肿起了包，他说，要在身上留下点什么东西，人才能真正记住。你是个记不住的人。”  
“也许，所以很多已经发生的事在我看来就像梦一样。”  
“什么样的梦呢？”  
“本该是我的家人长久的梦，”他说，“我有一位丧子的父亲，但是我依旧活着。”  
“对不起，”艾斯小声说，“我不是故意那么说的。”他再次把手指移动到那个没有疤痕的地方上。“这里还痛吗？”  
没有名字的人说那里已经不痛了，但是留下的还有记忆的疼痛。他又说会感到疼痛也是好事，因为它是一种庄重的纪念。最重要的，是一定要记住自己曾经见过的人的样子，因为随着时间推移他们的面孔会变得越来越模糊的。  
“那么，”艾斯问，“你的梦也越来越模糊了吗？”  
“不，我不这么认为，”他说，“其实，现在它正变得越来越清晰了。”  
“如果有一天你见到我的话，”艾斯说，“你会对我说什么呢？”  
“所有你期待听到的事，”他说，“我会一直不停地讲。而且。”  
“而且？”  
“有我在你身边，在黑暗中的这场旅行不会有痛苦。”  
艾斯深吸一口气。“有这样一件事，”他说，“有一天，一个男人快要死了，于是他找了和他关系密切的另一个男人来，他们的关系是——是仇人吗？说实话我不是很在意。”他接着说：“这个要死掉的男人把一件东西托付给了对方，因为他有一个让人无法拒绝的条件，他的所有牌都摊在了桌子上。人们玩扑克时怎么称呼它来着？就是保底的那张牌。”  
“Ace。”  
“没错，Ace。就这样，快要死的男人赢了，因为他让对方没有其他选择，只要有手上这张，就可以一直赢下去。现在我要拜托你的是，”他说，“对于这张牌你一定要设法找回来，你一定要不停地寻找，然后把你见到的故事讲给它听。”  
没有名字的人俯下身把脸贴在他的额前。“没有问题，”他说，“这对我来说很容易办到。”  
然后，像他来时那样，他在一阵光线中消失了。

突然是一下冲击，把他打到了离甲板中心稍远的船舱里，连带着火焰在背后的墙上烧出一大片黑印。艾斯捂着脑袋坐了起来，刚才飞过来的时候，他看到哈尔塔抱着桅杆朝他招了招手。“早点回来啊！”他说。  
这个房间坐落在船尾平时不会有人靠近的地方，艾斯站起来四处端详了一下。房间中等大小，边缘摆放着一些废旧的桌椅，从长凳的形状看，他想这应该是船上以前的餐厅。头顶的天花板已经破破烂烂的了，正从上面透下光来，一直往前走，在尽头有一个封死了的楼梯，楼梯通往房间上方的天窗，旁边还有几盏灰扑扑的玻璃吊灯。经过一个柜门掉了的柜子时，他看到里面好像还有一些罐头，凭着常识，艾斯决定还是不去动它们为好。  
又一阵冲击后，吊灯和桌椅晃动起来，紧接着是一声巨响，什么东西落在了房间顶上，砸破天花板落了下来，艾斯刚好来得及向一旁躲开。从涌下的灰尘里浮现出乔兹发光的身形，他没说话，握着拳头阴沉地朝门边走去。艾斯问：你没事吧？对方一拳把门砸飞后走了出去。马尔科在冲击波掀起的狂风里拍着翅膀降落到一根横梁上。“这下再过去也只会被掀回来了，”他说，“奥兹发起飙来可是很吓人的。”  
艾斯看着乔兹，走到外面后，他一拳把几个敌兵连带船舷打翻了。有人喊了起来，说乔兹，这下维修班的人要哭了。“他也会这么生气啊。”艾斯说。  
“大部分时候他都是很平和的，”马尔科说，“这次是因为什么，大块头的互相赏识？虽然对奥兹来说所有人都很小就是了。”  
“发生了什么？”  
“有人爬到他头上，说他是个只会挥拳头的傻大个，然后被乔兹听到了。”  
“那样说太糟了，”艾斯说，“又不是他自己想长那么大。”  
这是他受伤中弹后两人第一次独处，他们没再说话，马尔科从横梁上跳了下来，走到他身边坐下。“不再回去吗？”艾斯看着前方问。  
“让他们自己处理吧，而且我有一些话想对你说。”  
艾斯低下头，身后靠着的墙板全都烧焦了，他伸手从上面扣下一小截漆黑的木片，在地板上划着。马尔科看着他在身旁画了一大团没头没尾的线。“有件事。”终于马尔科开口说。  
“嗯。”  
“奥兹小时候抱的娃娃比一艘船都大。”  
艾斯猛地抬起头。“你就是为了跟我说这个？”  
“不想听吗？”  
“太想听了，”艾斯说，“所以，他还会给它做小衣服吗？很大的那种。”  
“我想是不会，因为他的手指不太适合做手工。”  
马尔科的手握在旁边一把椅子的椅背上，掌心朝向这边，在袖管里蜷着，像一只巢中的的白鸽子。艾斯不动声色地往他边上靠得更近了一点。外面战斗的声音显得十分遥远，夕阳穿过天花板，把细栅栏状的影子投射在脚边，傍晚海上那种让人惊异的红色云朵穿梭起来，飞翔在脚下这片天空的阴影里。“我的伤口恢复得很好，”艾斯说，“你不用担心。”  
“我知道，”马尔科说，“我担心的是别的事情。”  
艾斯又等了一会儿。“我应该说对不起，”最后他说，“一开始我藏在那里没告诉你。”  
“你发现那个温室有多久了？”  
“有好几个月了，”艾斯说，“时间是从，就是刚上船不久体温计爆炸那一次。”  
马尔科像是想了一下。“是那个时候啊，”他说，“比我想象的还要早。所以你在下面都看到了吗？我有时候偷懒会去那里睡上一觉。”  
“我都看到了，”艾斯说，“有时候我看着，不知不觉自己也就睡着了。”  
“在你扑上来之前几天，我就知道你在那儿了。”艾斯转过头来看着他。“因为你睡着了可不会老老实实躺在原地。”他把另一只手放到艾斯后颈上，艾斯顺着他的动作把头靠到对方肩膀上。“啊，还有其他时候也很不老实。”  
“对不起，”艾斯说，“一开始我不知道怎么办好。”  
“不知道怎么办，把我一把抓住按到地上，撕我的衣服，一直想在我身上留下牙印？”  
“我就要那么做，”艾斯对着他的脖子喊道，“因为那是我的，是我的。”  
马尔科拍了拍他的后背，在那里从上往下抚摸着。“而且，”艾斯说，“一直到现在你什么也没说。”  
马尔科转过头看着前方，沉默了一阵子。“因为我也不知道该怎么办好。”  
他说：“最开始我觉得你像一头刚找到水的动物，而且觉得除了那里没有别的水源。我想，也许你正处在自己都不清楚的陌生的东西之中，所以我一直在等着你从震惊里缓过神来。”  
“不是那样的，”艾斯闷闷地说，“这就是我想要的。”  
马尔科在他头发上亲了一下。“那么……”他的嘴唇往下找到了艾斯的，然后在那里停了一会儿。“这是好好来的第一个，”他说，“现在感觉好点了吗？”艾斯把手环在他的脖子上。  
现在他的头顶是黄昏斑驳的天宇，美好而无穷无尽。白天那么长，因为有所隐瞒而变得吃惊地明亮，但是到了太阳快落下时，它的秘密就像被无形的钻石划破了。艾斯放任自己停留了很长时间。“有件事，”他说，“我没有跟你说，关于看电影那晚上发生的事。”  
“我已经知道了。”  
艾斯猛地抬起头。“老爹他——”  
“老爹他什么都没说，”马尔科把手放到他的头顶上，“之前我隐隐约约感觉到，然后那天晚上看到你的表现就确信了。”  
艾斯低下头。“你看出一些相像的地方，对吧？”  
“有一些传言，但更多是直觉那样的东西，”马尔科说，“提到某件事的时候很暴躁，对一些话题的回避，等等。而且，”他说，“我看着你的时候不会想到别的人。”  
“第一次看见你的时候，”他说，“你脸上的皮肤有一些因为缺水和受伤剥落了，手上还有一些裂口，动起来能看见掌心里的肉，那时候你好像能在船上藏上几天几夜，随便找到一把桨就把自己划出去，或者把船底凿穿。”他轻轻地把艾斯的脸抬起来。“有的地方把黑羊看作凶兆，觉得它们既是奥秘也是灾祸，是罪恶和战争的颜色。我想的是，你很年轻，还不到二十岁，就有足够的本事靠自己成为罪犯了，有的人一生却只有看电影的时间。”  
艾斯向下把脸埋在他的颈窝里，他就那样待着什么话也没说。“太热了。”最后艾斯说。  
马尔科伸手去够背后墙上的窗户，他没起身，保持着这个姿势仰泳那样把胳膊向后伸去。当那只胳膊向上擦过他的脸颊时，艾斯一下想起了他们在那个船舱底的房间里，做过的所有事，最后一次在那里距今天好像已经过了那么久，他从来没有在这种以无法参透的方式让他兴奋起来的人身边流过泪，但是马尔科的皮肤是干燥而温暖的，他没法分神给性欲。窗户打开后，傍晚的海风直接吹到他们脸上，艾斯感受到全部的风力。  
温热的动脉血在他脸下跳动着，离安全的心脏只有一尺的距离。一个易朽的器官竟然这样受到重视，被认为是产生决心和勇气的地方。他又想起了那颗小小的玻璃珠，现在它已经被他放进自己的抽屉里了。那是闪烁着光辉的珍宝，有时候你把它放下了，结果到了之后某个时间它又冒了出来，这时候不去看它就是你的损失。珍宝不是每个人都有的，有的人在世界上搜寻它们，他们在地面上挖出深坑，他们的脖子和手臂上戴满了掠夺来的一切，但是他们永远也不可能获得珍宝。如果你拥有它，你一定要把它看好，不能让它半路被抢走了。  
艾斯拿起那截烧焦的木块，然后握着马尔科的手，在他的手腕上画着点，一点，又一点。“你知道吗？”他说，“我看过雨把道路齐刷刷分成两边，走到太阳另一边，你就不是走进雨里，而是跟着雨齐头并进了。这种事真是难以想象。”他把他的五指伸开，继续在掌心上画着。“有时候我看着你躺在那里，那么闪闪发亮，像最好看的那种海洋，也许也是最安静的那种，你太安静了，所以你不可能很容易就把我抖下去。”  
马尔科看着在他掌心画下的黑雨。他想，艾斯很聪明，雨会把坚硬的东西变得柔软。  
船舱底的温室模拟的不是雨水，而是内陆山谷里的雾气。在迎风而少雨的沿海地带，农民会用深色的渔网捕捉海风中的水珠。时晴时雨的天气在一些地方被叫做狐狸的婚礼。  
现在他被打上了标记，像货物一样通过标记来表明归属。曾经他藏在一艘货船上，藏在那些写着名字的袋子中间，在黑夜里静静等着它驶过他们的船，因为这是唯一的办法。他必须足够小心，才能不留任何可疑的痕迹，同时又让自己的人发现他从船尾跳进水中，再把他捞上来。因为他必须回家。这是父亲告诉他的话。可以出去杀人，但是必须回家。按理说有些事情是他很想忘记的，但他就是记得。  
艾斯还在他的手臂上画着。年轻的男人对自己的看护者的迷恋，带着更多竞争和占为己有的意味，这样也好，他用另一只手在口袋里捏住了那个小而尖锐的东西。他在心里对艾斯说，把它当成一个礼物吧。  
他用画满了黑点的那只胳膊把艾斯抱了起来，然后向外走去。艾斯吓了一跳，双手撑在他的肩膀上。“现在我们正走在莫比迪克号的甲板上，”他说，“远处像一座山那样的是过来帮忙的奥兹，从他挥拳的动作看，再过三秒就会有一群人飞过我们上空。”几个敌方船员叫喊着飞过来了，越过甲板掉进另一边的海水里。“拉克约很擅长用炸弹，船上的炮筒都是他管理的，现在他正在准备给对方的船布雷。”拉克约在一个嘶嘶冒火的火箭筒旁回过头来，看到他们后竖起了大拇指。一发炮弹射中对面，海水和爆炸的碎片朝他们扑来，马尔科转身用自己的背挡住了，然后毫不在意地继续往前走，夕阳的余晖洒在甲板上，有人正一边打架一边聊着天，有人忙里偷闲地给枪上油，一只白色的小狗在人腿间穿行着，直直地朝船头跑去。“斯蒂芬也许想找点吃的，更可能的情况，是哈尔塔趁乱把不想要的牛奶倒给他了，因为他个子小，过了长身体的年纪也一直被迫补充营养。”他抱着艾斯转了个身。“现在时间正好是六点零一刻，”他说，“因为厨房开始烤明天早上的面包了，闻到味道了吗？”空气中有烤无花果和坚果伴着面团发酵的香气，他们在厨房门口看到两个争吵的人影。“以藏烟瘾犯了的时候会去厨房偷抽椅子上的藤条，萨奇很不满意，因为那把椅子现在基本没法坐人了。”“有什么不好的。”以藏说。萨奇喊了起来，说那是船上唯一一把麻绳椅子。“喂萨奇，”马尔科说，“现在有什么吃的东西吗？”  
“现在东西都还没熟啊，面包可以在炉子里放着不用管，不过晚饭可能要晚点做了。”萨奇说：“但是我听说对面船上有不少新鲜食材，有个小队的人正在抢来着？”  
他们往船边上走去，傍晚平静的海面像优良的香脂，风只在上面留下鸭子羽毛般的划痕。在船洁白的脚下，海水正暗暗起着最神奇的变化，仿佛正把更多的东西从下面带出来，带到海面在阳光下燃烧。旋转而过的天空上有一种他从不曾察觉过的温柔。栏杆边传来铁链坠落的水花声，他们走到那里，看见在两艘船的空隙中间，成群的船员正顺着绳索来回荡着，他们轻快又优雅地滑行在海面上方的空气里，在这张蓝色地图上没留下任何痕迹。不时有人扛着装满的袋子回来，还有人在腋下夹着一幅画破窗而出。一个船员在对面船上破开的大洞旁拾着东西，马尔科朝他招了招手，于是一个橙子就扔到了艾斯张开的掌心里——一个抢来的橙子！他把它握在胸前，马尔科继续抱着他往前走。“现在差不多到了老爹醒来的时间了，”他说，“今天他在床上待了很久，因为他前几天喝得有点多，他很高兴我们没有任何人受伤，很高兴我们所有人都还在这儿，”艾斯用手紧紧抱着他的脑后，“因为我们是这样高兴，为此就值得开上一次又一次的宴会，一直喝到我们把任何疾病和不快忘记为止——”  
“马尔科，”艾斯大声说，“我爱上它了——”  
“因为我们是这样的人，”现在他们回到一开始那个废弃的房间，“因为在这片海上所有对我们动手的人都会——”又一下爆炸把几盏吊灯振碎了，在声浪中它们的碎渣像是在空中静止了一会儿，才纷纷往下掉落，在脚下噼里啪啦地响着，从天花板的破洞中能看到莫比迪克号高高伸向天空的主桅杆。“这就是世界上最大的海贼船，以前它差点被摧毁过一次，但是它挺过来了，这是这一切发生的地方，”马尔科说，“是我的宇宙的中心。”  
艾斯用力把脸埋进他的头发里。“谢谢你，”他说，“谢谢。”  
他在马尔科的头顶亲了几下，有几分钟他们保持着这个姿势没动。然后马尔科把他放下了，站到地上后，艾斯一下抱住他的脖子，他注意到马尔科的呼吸比平时更粗重一点，他把自己的脸贴到这张喘着气的脸旁。“我很愿意体会你的痛楚。”马尔科没头没尾地说。  
艾斯用双手捧起他的脸，马尔科的脸上淌满了冷汗。“你怎么了吗？”  
他对着艾斯笑了一下。“因为你留下了来自我的东西，所以我想，我也可以留下来自你的。”一直藏在背后的那只手垂下了，在拇指和食指之间露出一点子弹的尖端，艾斯瞪大了眼睛。“这之后可能需要一点时间才能恢复，但是我会没事的。”  
他低下头靠在艾斯肩膀上。“对不起，”马尔科说，“我实在撑不住了。”  
接着他倒在艾斯怀里，露出一背的玻璃碎片和烧伤。

以藏挽着湿头发从浴室回来，一边拧着水一边把它往头上绑。“闹得真大啊。”他说。  
艾斯刚要张嘴说话。“这不是什么应该道歉的事。”以藏说。  
“但是这种事真是有些年没见过了，”他说，“在战斗中途去做一些出乎意料的事什么的。”  
“他以前会那样做吗？”  
现在他们在船的动力室里，以藏拧下几个很长的阀门，船在夜晚要放缓速度行驶。“我也是半路才到船上来的，所以我也不是很清楚。”发动机的连杆转得慢了一些，但是声音依然很大。“现在船上的人应该都开始打赌了，你不会想知道他们在赌什么的。”  
“太吵了。”艾斯指了指发动机。  
“说什么呢，这可是最好听的音乐，”以藏在身旁的管子上敲了一下，“但是，出乎意料的事我之前也见到过，他把一桶加了糖的牛奶抓起来飞到天上，说是要做冰淇淋。”  
“做成功了吗？”  
“船上的人都吃了。”  
“你在骗人，”艾斯说，“我都没有吃过。”  
“你啊。”以藏看了他一眼，现在差不多到了他换班的时候，他们一起走上甲板往船的另一侧走去。“我的意思是，谁都有很年轻的时候的，很多时候就算没说，也有着不想让人知道的悲伤。”  
过了一会儿艾斯问：“你的悲伤是什么呢？”  
以藏在栏杆边停下，在上面磕了磕烟斗。“我的悲伤，”他用烟斗指着远处的海面上空，“是那个东西。”  
那是海上一团发光的云雾，不算太大，像一个烟雾缭绕的岛屿，这个季节很容易见到的海市蜃楼。“那个是你的故乡吗？”  
一条巨蟒像龙一样的影子在云层里滑过。“很像，但是不是，”以藏说，“我不知道那是哪里，但是出海之后总是在各种地方的天空上见到它。所以我想，它一定是在一个常常被阳光照射到的地方，和我的家乡一点也不一样。”  
“因为我觉得自己有一天也是要回去的，所以我可能没资格说这句话。”艾斯转过头来看着他。“要更相信我们啊，”以藏说，“有时候被人视作坏血也不是什么坏事，在我长大的地方有句话，叫毛莨凭着它们的毒液，逃脱了放牧的羊群。”

艾斯踮脚够到那个很高的床头柜，把几颗东西扔进上面的杯子里。  
“要给我下毒吗？小子。”  
“才不是，”艾斯在床沿坐了下来，“这个是能让人睡得更好的东西。”  
白胡子的鼻子上和胸前插着一些管子，他刚刚吃了药，但是现在他半躺在床上显得很满足。艾斯看了一会儿监视器上跳跃的电波，护士已经来完成检查了，这是睡前闲聊的时间。坐在这张床上他的脚够不到下面的地板，他看着床头柜，在心里把自己的脑袋跟杯口比较了一下。床头边上有一个花盆，在花盆旁有一个伸着天线的方盒子。“那个是什么？”  
“老年人的爱好。”  
“电话虫的话，监控室里不是有吗？”  
“这个是接在那上面的，”白胡子说着把它拿了起来，“海军和其它船常常想监听我们，所以我们船上的小子就给他们捣乱了，在他们听着我们的时候，我们也能听到对面，一些有趣的东西被录下来了。”他对艾斯说：“要听听看吗？”艾斯点了点头，老爹按下一个按钮。  
一颗炮弹幽灵般的声音。  
某种引擎的轰鸣，夹杂着人群持续不断的欢呼。  
一个小女孩伴着泡泡的歌声。  
“鲁贝克及周边群岛将有强降雪……”  
孩子的笑声，然后是一个女人因为大笑有点沙哑的声音：“巴基对你说什么了？”  
有人在坚硬的地面上慢慢拖着石头走过。  
艾斯一直低着头听着，从余光里他能看到对方弯下的巨大的身躯，这个身躯的一部分被他自己的身体挡在后面，这时收音机的一个指示灯闪了闪。“正说着这就来了。”成年人胳膊那么粗的手指小心地把天线拉开，从里面传出某种正式会议的声音，主讲人相当严肃，正因为什么事发着火。“我们能听到他们，他们也能听到我们？”艾斯问。  
“是，”白胡子说，“有什么想说的吗？”  
艾斯把头贴近那个方盒子。“你们拍的电影逊毙了，”他说，“我们的人水性都好得很。”

马尔科的桌面上被人画了一个箭头，他看了它一会儿，然后顺着它的指向往医务室门口走去。  
刚出门他就被一群正在泼水擦地的船员围住了，长柄刷子把门前围得水泄不通。“给队长让路！”他们这么说着，却像引一个冰球那样把他引到了右前方。继续往前走，他看到了在甲板上睡着的比斯塔，他一边的胡子被胶带粘下去了，另一边保持原样翘起，指向船舷左侧，马尔科朝那边走了过去。  
斯蒂芬坐在餐厅里，见到他后开心地吐着舌头。马尔科从它脖子上挂着的小筒里倒出一张卷好的纸。恭喜康复！这张纸说，在原地等五分钟。五分钟后，餐厅的座钟敲响了三下，一只木鸟从柜门里伸了出来，带动着一根火柴在地板上擦亮，火柴的火焰引燃了一条延伸到外面的黑线，马尔科以火星在上面前进的速度和它齐头并行着，这条线止于旧餐厅的门前，门已经换成新的了，他端详一会儿，推门走了进去。天花板上的破洞不见了，地上的灰尘和玻璃碎片也都已清理干净，楼梯上钉死的木条不知什么时候被拆了下来，走到台阶的最高层推开天窗，他就来到了船舱外部。一群海鸥正啄食着什么，窗户打开后它们都飞了起来，剩下的一小把谷物依稀可见箭头的形状，指向正前方的主桅杆，桅杆瞭望台上举着望远镜的人身子向外伸得那么厉害，几乎快要掉下来了。望远镜看向的是他们不久前才停泊的岛屿，岛屿属于某个盟友管辖，他们在上面补充了一些武器。在前往武器库的途中，他看到更多的线索：正确和错误方向的笑脸和哭脸，一把小刀在墙上划出的线。推开武器库的舱门后，门背后的一颗玻璃珠向前滚了起来，一直滚到一扇地板门上堆着的更多玻璃珠里。  
它们的形状像是刚刚烧成后不久的，只有另外一种东西，会以这种相同又多个数量的方式送出，那就是花。马尔科把地板门打开，在玻璃珠倾泻而下的声音中同梯子一起出现的是一道金光。他知道谁在下面等着他。

艾斯翻了个身，把放在他身上的胳膊拿了下去。  
现在他可以自由这里穿梭，而不用担心被发现或者碰到什么不该碰的东西。有毒的植物区域在房间的右边缘，当他绕过它们的时候，他看到在一株植物形如鹿蹄的叶片上有一点金属的闪光，艾斯在那个东西察觉之前把它捏了起来，然后惊讶了一阵子。它是怎么到这里来的呢？跨越那么多的距离后，现在它只是一个繁盛家族的遗孤。“马尔科，”他说，“你来看这个。”  
马尔科从刚才他们躺着的地方起身，走到他身后。“有什么东西吗？”  
“这个是你。”艾斯把合上的双手张开，在他掌心是一只慢慢爬着的甲虫。“它是刚刚被我抓住的。”  
“为什么它是我呢？”  
“因为，”艾斯把它举到脸前，“我是马尔科，我喝树汁，有时候我藏在别人找不到的地方睡觉，我想看艾斯光着身子，还想趴在他的手上。”  
“好吧，”他说，“好久不见，马尔科。”然后低下头亲了那只甲虫一下，它振动着翅膀飞走了。  
他们一起看着面前湿漉漉的蕨丛。从刚才那棵植物的叶子上滴下一滴水，它颤动了一下，然后慢慢恢复平静。一些树已经长得比人还高了，如果不是经常修剪，很快就会突破顶层。有的树干上缠绕着一些不见首尾的奇怪藤萝，像是没有叶片也没有根须。现在它们都在微风中摆动起来，像是正要准备休息。“从它们中找到药不是很困难吗？”艾斯问。  
“其实，不是为了寻找药材，”马尔科说，“一开始只是为了给老爹床头多一些装饰，后来渐渐变成习惯，每到一个岛上我都会找几棵植物把它们种在这里。”  
“随便找吗？”艾斯问。  
“基本是那样，但是有一些有自己的特殊含义。”他领着艾斯向前走着。“这种花的汁液用来给寺庙里的铜器抛光；吃完菊蓟的果实后，再吃什么东西都是甜的，所以在它生长的小岛上人们把它当作新婚礼物；一种豆荚会带来镇定，当地人在缔结和平条约时总会服用它；白鲜在遇到暴风雨时会散发出遇火即燃的气体……最主要的是，”马尔科说，“旅行的目的是很容易被忘记的，有时人在海上也难免分不清自己要去哪儿，但是这些植物和这艘船一起到了它们的祖先都没有到过的地方。”  
原来是这样，因为大海有时也是荒漠，而他收藏了一整个世界的绿洲。

——另一个诺亚——  
马尔科一直在寻找一场死亡的痕迹，他在叶片底下寻找，从来没有找到豹子那遇见了未知而惊奇，因而显得仁慈的獠牙。  
他在那个暴雨之夜走进雷声不是因为发现线索的迫切，而是因为雷声里的人面临着生命威胁。时夫人，她的美雅凌驾于历史之上，她的光彩像月亮残缺后的莅临。伴随时间变化的是空间的扭曲，当她在船上的时候，百年前的亡灵破水而出，没见过的生面孔坐在甲板上唱起了歌。他们都没想过凭她的性格会真正爱上什么人，随后而来的做母亲也似乎只是她天性中的一小部分，而她的天性还要留意更多其他的东西。日和刚学会爬的时候，在厨房的地板上差点被掉下来的刀子刺中，但随即那把刀和厨房里的其他铁器一起被吸附到墙板上了，好像在那背后有着并不存在的磁力。这样啊，她对女儿说，这样一来就更容易了。当她离开后，那多变而专横的光彩好像也附着在了她接触过的所有东西上，也正是因此，当他在一次扫墓中赶在暴雨前将墓碑上的东西拿回去后，在他桌子上的烛火闪了一下，随后划过六下不容置疑的黑影。  
他的双手和双眼不是每次都各就各位。有时候他半夜醒来，在黑暗中睁着眼睛。  
他在见到绿洲之前就闻到它了。只是拍了一下翅膀，早晨就变得如此古老，气温接近正午，尽管沙漠边的山峰上才刚刚落满了雪。艾斯在绿洲河边的石头上赤身裸体地睡着，身体和头发一样向外铺展开。晾在火堆旁的衣服早就干了，他的帽子放在一边，正用石头压着。沙漠中的太阳滴下致命的鲜血，血溶入河水中，群鸟飞翔像黑色的雨。马尔科在他身边稍远的地方坐下，现在还不能触碰他。也许他可以用自己的身体把阳光挡住，以此加深他的睡眠，或者让它透过他燃烧的身体落到他脸上，这样他醒来时就可以在风中闪光。  
前往这里的路上，他看到有些孩子在广场上跑着，他们光着的小脚一下下踩在钟声回荡的地面。人们区分时间总是用战争前多少年，后多少年，只有很少那部分幸运的人会说：我出生在两次战争之间的和平时期里。这是个死者的历史比活人更加长久的国度，他们祈祷时脱下帽子，表示愤怒撕开衣服，到了悲痛的时候，就咬破自己的双手。他想，你脱下了那一切，现在睡吧。我的国王站着再也不动像一座沙漏，对我来说只是时间有点长世界也会自行翻转，这一切你现在都不需要知道。因为产生改变的力量已经随着她的死亡消耗殆尽了，但是现在你只需要睡着，然后在梦里继续千百种其他的可能，现在睡吧。

玛琪诺看到一朵红白相间的花，但是她想不起它的名字。  
现在她的孩子睡在摇篮车里，孩子的小衣服晾在绳子上。她在阳光下把花瓣展开，对着它看了很久。她所想到的，大声对着孩子复述出来。风在叶子留下了光的斑点，把她的话送到了更远的地方。

慢慢地他醒着的时间变得更长，白天一晃而过。他记得当天晚上有人给他喂过水，一些人来过，在他身边谈着话。第二天他能睁开眼睛了，艾斯试着去摸自己腰上缠着的绷带，但是他的手指很僵硬，几乎不能动弹。过了一会儿他脸上的布被揭开了，艾斯眨了眨眼，在正上方挡着光的是和之前一样垂下的长发和纱巾，他已经从昨晚的谈话里知道这是这里的女主人。她把手背放在他额头上试着温度。“你有很多朋友吧？”她说。  
艾斯说：“怎么会呢？”  
“因为你有很多礼物呀！”  
艾斯转过脸，然后笑了起来。床头柜上放着一些孩子的玩具，捡来的树枝和蜗牛壳一类的东西，还有成年人放下的水果和蜡烛。他伸手碰了碰一个木头雕成的青蛙。“我感觉自己睡了很久。”他的嗓子还很哑。  
“其实睡得不久，不过你刚被送来的时候确实睡得很沉，”她说，“还流了那么多血。”  
“我的血止住了？”  
“最开始我们一点办法都没有，但是突然它就不再流了。”艾斯摸着那个木雕没说话。“昨天我看的时候伤口已经好多了，但是最好不要乱动，还有可能再裂开的。”  
“我敢打赌今天下午我就能走路了。”女主人笑了一下。“这个时间其他人也快回来了，看到你醒了他们会很高兴的。”她给他喂了杯水，艾斯喝了一半，剩下的水被倒进床脚的花盆里一棵鲜红的花上了。“你的马没事，刚来的时候它还有点紧张，现在已经跟人相处得很好了，我的大孩子刚刚带着它出去吃草。”  
“这个骗子，”艾斯说，“我还以为它只认得我一个人呢。”  
“很多时候限制我们的只是恐惧而已。”  
女主人拿起水罐，正要继续倒水的时候，一个人走了进来。“你醒了！”他对艾斯说，“刚开始真是吓了一跳，你伤得那么重，还流了那么多血，在车厢里躺着，一下就晕过去，大家都觉得这下没办法了。”他很轻地在艾斯肩膀上捏了一下，艾斯怔怔地望着他。“不记得我了？”对方说，“我是把你的绳子拉到车上的那个人。”  
艾斯问：“你怎么不是红的了？”  
“这个嘛，”他说，“我们不是每时每刻都有颜色的。”  
有一些完全属于月亮的日子。傍晚，当所有皮革鞣制工人从染色厂里回来时，艾斯已经能下地行走了。他看着这群人在院子里脱下他们的短衣服，然后在地面上跳着，放松着手脚，一个蓝色的人给一个绿色的人捶着肩，颜料一直染到他们的脖子上，他们带着这第二层皮肤吃完了晚饭。晚饭过后，连带着女人和小孩一起，所有人顶着盆子向河边出发了。太阳完全下山后的河水依然很温暖，尽管伤口不能沾水，艾斯还是挽着裤脚从河边淌了进去，在水里稍微活动躺了很久的腿脚。他看到在下游河水更深的地方，鞣制工人们正一个个蹲下身，让水没过头顶，再猛地站起，于是他们身上的颜色就像纱巾一样整片掉落在水面上。  
从颜料中解脱出来后，他们看起来轻松了很多，大片的颜色在水上漂着，在河流湍急处堆折，然后静静地滑向黑暗。艾斯站在那里看了一会儿，接着他注意到女人和小孩在几米外的上游开始洗澡，立刻面红耳赤地转身往后走去。  
一个孩子的小手把他拉住了。“你要到哪里去？”  
“我不能在这儿。”艾斯说。  
“但是往下走身上会沾到东西的。”下游的男人都笑了起来，说小子你就待在那里吧，抓着他手的孩子一直在看他，艾斯不知道该怎么办好。  
有人把孩子唤回去后，艾斯走回岸上。他看到自己的马正在河的另一边吃草，正不时甩着尾巴，驱赶夜里的蚊虫。女主人已经洗完了，现在正裹着一条长披巾在河边的沙地上坐着。艾斯在离她稍远的地方坐了下来，她侧过头朝他笑了一下，然后就一直注视着在河里玩水的孩童，艾斯顺着她的视线看到刚才那个拉着他的孩子。“玛琪没怎么见过身边的大人以外的人，而且是比自己大，又不是成年人的人，”她说，“她现在才九岁，已经不太像个孩子了。”  
“我嘛，”艾斯说，“我觉得九岁就已经算大人了。”女主人若有所思地哼了一声。“也许吧，”她说，“在她之后还有弟弟妹妹，但是其中一个没能活下来。”有一些蜻蜓飞到水面上，在河水的波光和浮影中像是把月亮溺进了水里，然后在上面晾干它们的翅膀。艾斯问：“是因为这个原因她才变得像个大人吗？”  
“见到你来这里她还是很高兴的，”她转过头看着艾斯，“但是孩子的痛楚是常常被低估的。”  
艾斯捡起他下水前放在一旁的帽子，把它拿到膝盖上，掸着上面的灰尘。“那么，”她说，“你是因为什么到这里来的呢？”  
艾斯讲到他坏掉的小船，还有他怎样遇见那匹马和那群鹿，这些非常美丽的生灵碰到他，究竟是好事还是坏事呢。他说着说着停住了， 低下头看着⾃己膝上的帽子， 一边用手指划着帽边的缝线， 然后抬起头，说：我说的都是您已经知道的事情，我没法向您透露更多，但我也不想拿您不感兴趣的东西烦恼您。女主人只是摇了摇头，然后把披巾往身上裹得更紧了些，现在夜晚已经有些凉了。“你到这里来的时候，”她说，“有没有经过一道界线？”  
艾斯说他骑马逃走的时候确实越过了一道铁丝网。“这样就说得通了，”女主人说，“那个是和西边的国家的分界，你见过的鹿在的地方应该是中间的无主地带，在那里偷猎的人总是很多的。你跑着跑着，跑到另一个国家来了。”  
艾斯问在他睡着的时候，有什么人来过这里吗。女主人回答说是有几个人来过的，但是没发现什么，他们旋即就走了。艾斯低下头看着他的帽子。“藏起我这样的人不是很危险吗？”  
女主人说是的，但是生活就是很危险的。她又说那道铁丝网其实是十几年前才挪到那里的，之前它在位置更靠西的地方。这个国家和西边的国家曾经打过一仗，战败之后，被迫将国境线向东移动了，移到那块界碑所在的地方。“那块石碑倒是一直在那儿的，”她说，“这场战争死了不少人，据说双方的士兵死掉后，那些无主的战马没有离开，它们从战场上消失了，然后一直徘徊在这片土地上。”  
“据说？”  
“因为有人曾经见过它们，”她说，“完全变成了野马，不再接近任何人。野物对气味是非常敏感的，鹿或者狼嗅到人或者人居的气味就会绕开，这就是为什么猎人打猎前要先洗澡，为的是洗去身上的气味。”  
星星从天边升起来了，艾斯的马吃够了草，此刻正俯在河面上喝水，它喝着喝着停了下来，看着星星和自己在水面的倒影，好像不能解释为什么它们出现在这里。“它有名字吗？”女主人指着它问。艾斯摇了摇头。  
“如果没有名字的话，怎么证明它曾经属于你呢？”  
艾斯说他没有把什么名字赋予给另一个生物的愿望。“那么，我来给它起一个名字吧，”她想了一会儿，“伊斯梅尔，这个名字怎么样？”  
“是个好名字。”艾斯的马——现在是伊斯梅尔——从水面上抬起头，把它覆盖着长长鬃毛的脖子伸到月光皎明的夜空上，然后专注地在那里听着。“马有时候能看到人看不到的东西，”她说，“我们居住的这块地方有很多盐湖，正午天气炎热的时候，常常在上面出现一些本不存在的东西，但是我在这里生活了足够久，已经能分清什么是真的，什么是幻觉。”

第二天艾斯去染色厂帮忙的时候，就亲自看到了这个并不存在的影像。其实以他现在的身体状况不能帮上什么忙，但他还是坚持去了，说这样才对得起他们提供的饭食——身体开始恢复后他着实吃得不少。分配给他的任务不过是看着盛水的水罐车，然后在工人从染井里出来时打开开关，把水浇到他们身上。这些盛着染料的圆坑都是凿在地上的，一个鞣制工人跳进去，将一头曾经活着的动物的皮摔打，揉搓，直到它变成和自己身体一样的颜色为止。每鞣制完一卷皮革，他们就爬上来，扶着水罐车让水淋走身上的颜料，这些染了色的水一直流到远处大大小小的盐湖里，让湖水都变成浅浅的彩色。艾斯看到他们在休息时嚼着某种植物的叶子，他们给了他一片，艾斯闻了闻，气味很重，辛辣的味道从鼻腔一直冲到脑袋。也许他们是很想抽根烟的，但是染料的腐蚀性太强了，如果有火星在身边出现，他们就会被全身引燃。  
中午所有人坐在地上吃着带来的东西时，艾斯吃完了他的那份，然后走进水罐车的阴影里，倚在上面休息。烈日下的盐湖群散发出淡淡的青色光芒，正准备走神时，他看到在这片摇逸和闪烁的光晕中有什么东西升了起来，像是一道长长的白色城墙，又像是一条轻盈，洁白的船。这艘船在盐湖表面的热浪中越驶越近了，有那么一会儿，它像是升到了空中，并且在天际线上伸出它月牙似的白帆。当艾斯为了更好地看清它，揉了揉眼睛时，这艘船却消失得干干净净了。  
因为临近节日，晚饭比平时更丰盛一些。为了乘凉，桌子被搬到了院子里。吃完晚饭后，这群男人中的一个拿出一把梨形的琴，随后弹唱起来。桌旁的人都放下手头的东西，静静地听着琴声泻入夜晚的凉气。  
这是一首旋律跳跃的歌，在每句歌的结尾部分有几下颤音。弹琴的男人声音不大地唱起来，歌声降落到这些疲惫的身体上，像一束星光那样把他们净化了：  
“我们要，趟水去拿哈那，  
趟水去拿哈那，  
不要揭开你的纱巾，  
不要把你的脚露出来，  
姑娘，因为你这样美，  
就连河底的贝壳都会害羞。”  
艾斯问这是本地的歌吗，得到回答是从别的地方传过来的。女主人最大的孩子正蹲在桌旁，在下面的沙地里用树枝画着什么，艾斯走过去蹲下，在蜡烛的微光里他看到这是一幅弯弯曲曲的地图，地图上有成片的房子和树林，一些岛屿，甚至还有一只鸟和一条狗走过的痕迹，所有这些被一个九岁的孩子郑重其事地画下。他指着这幅地图中心摆着的一块木片。“这是哪里？”  
“妈妈的门廊。”  
“那里呢？”一个有四只脚的东西。“是我的床，”孩子说，“但是它会自己动起来，这样睡觉时我就可以去别的地方了。”  
艾斯看着岛屿之间的波纹。“海是什么颜色的？”  
“是带点橙色的绿色。”  
“海可不是那种颜色的。”“但是绿色会很好看，”她指着地图边缘的一个网格，“这个，是一个一直漂浮在海上的国家。”  
“怎么会有那种地方呢？”  
“就是因为没见过所以才有啊，”她说，“我没想好要让它漂到哪里去，但是，一直漂下去的话，它自己会知道吧。”  
一个小人拿着一朵花，在地图上微笑着。“这个是？”他问。  
“我的兄弟在我不知道的地方。”

路飞打嗝个不停，他在船上跑来跑去，想要借此让它停止。跑到厨房门口时，他撞上了自己金发的伙伴，一盆面粉扣到他脸上，登时让他打了个巨大的喷嚏。他过了一会儿才想到要拍拍衣服和帽子。  
“我不再打嗝了！”接着他的头顶被捶了一下。

到了白天，艾斯牵着马再次去到了那个边境线上，这次在它周围没有鹿群也没有枪响。他站在铁丝网后朝几天前引发这一切的那个地方远远看了一会儿。国境上的荒草忧愁地疯长着，中间的那块界碑似乎有很多年头了，它孤独地矗立在那里，像标志着一场远征失败的伤心纪念碑。在它上面有人用很正式的字体刻下了一排排名字，他想这应该是在不同的时间曾经越过它的人。艾斯在铁丝网边上找了一块石头，在最后那个名字下方把自己的刻上去了。  
回到院子时他发现几个孩子正在为什么吵架，女主人的小儿子跑了出来，一把抱住他的腿。“我们以为你走了！”  
“我现在还没走，”艾斯说，“这是怎么了？”  
“玛琪和别人吵起来了。”  
玛琪正在和几个更小的孩子抢着什么，这些孩子虽然属于不同的人家，但平时都在一起长大。艾斯过去的时候，小女孩刚要把什么东西在背后藏起来。“这个是我的。”  
别的孩子七嘴八舌地说太小气了。“什么东西是谁的？”艾斯问。  
“玛琪不肯把她的刀给我们看。”  
艾斯蹲下来，小女孩在身后把那个东西握得紧紧的，眼睛盯着脚尖不看他。“可以给我看一下吗？”艾斯问。  
那是一把对孩子的手来说太大的刀，刀鞘和刀柄是褐色的，上面有一些铆钉和绿色的条纹。艾斯把它放在手上掂了掂，对孩子来说也有点沉。“这个是妈妈给我的，”玛琪说，“她说是她的爸爸和兄弟留给她的，所以她也会留给我。”  
“但是别的人不能动？”  
“他们都还不会用，会伤到自己的，虽然我现在也不会，”她说，“但是我是最大的。”  
“因为它很危险，所以要由最大的你来用？”玛琪看着地面点了点头。艾斯看着孩子小小的，在脑后有个发旋的头顶，头发像一朵柔顺的蒲公英，这个场景让他想起了一些别的东西。他把刀还到女孩手上了，身后的其他孩子还在小声嘀咕着。“就给我们看看嘛。”  
“比起这个，”艾斯站起来说，“现在来睡觉吧！”他把这群小孩像一窝小鸡仔那样抱起来塞到床上了，然后在床边躺下，把他们向外扒拉的小手挡住。这团捣动的拳头和脆弱的身体组成的东西又翻滚了好一会儿，小孩子细声细气的笑声和尖叫声过后，他们都很快睡着了。  
不知睡了多久后，他感到有一双孩子的手按在他的嘴上，艾斯闭着眼想把它挪开，却发现那双手像是用上了一个孩子所能用上的最大力道。他的眼睛一下子睁开了。女主人的小儿子趴在他胸前，正一脸惊恐地望着他，看到艾斯醒来后用力摇了摇头。其他孩子缩在艾斯和墙之间，正抓着被子不说话。艾斯把胸前的孩子抱起来，把他放到靠墙的那边坐下，被放下后小男孩又伸手想捂他的嘴。“怎么了？”艾斯小声问。  
孩子惊恐的眼神。“爸爸回来了。”  
这时他才听到外面有争吵的声音，女主人的声音隔着几道墙闷闷地传过来。“拿到钱后还想要什么？我告诉过你里面没有人了。”  
“没有人，还在这里挡着不让我进去？”  
“孩子们正在里面睡觉，你以为他们会愿意看见你站在他们床前吗？”  
“这是我的家，是我的孩子。”“他们不是你的孩子。”艾斯刚想起身就又被拉住了，儿童的手臂那么细，他不敢在上面用上任何力气。女主人的语气还是没有任何变化。“如果他们是你的孩子，那他们现在就不会留在这里，如果这是你的家，你就不用特地挑其他人不在的时候回来。趁早回去吧，别白白浪费了你肚子里的那点东西。”  
“你这个——”有什么东西被打碎了，艾斯趁着孩子吓一跳的瞬间把他的手从自己胳膊上抓起来了，然后攥在自己手里握了一会儿。“待在这里别动。”他说完就朝外面走去，争吵发生的地方应该是在院子里，跑起来后他听到更多东西被打碎的声音，绷带绑着的伤口因为跑动尖锐地疼起来了。紧接着男人发出一声痛呼，喊了一句你是从哪里冒出来的，女主人的声音骤然升高了。“你要是敢动她一下——玛琪？玛琪！”  
艾斯冲出门，把男人向后一直扔到了院子的围墙上，几块砖头掉下来，吓得围墙边一匹从没见过的马扬起了蹄子。他朝对方倚着的地方走过去，在他垂着的侧脸处狠狠落下一拳。女孩大声尖叫起来，然后被母亲一把搂在怀里。打了几下后对方也开始挣扎了，虽然基本都是艾斯按住他，下腹的伤还是让他动作有些迟缓，一愣神的功夫伤口处就被踹了一脚。他用自己的腿把那条腿压住了，然后又举起了拳头，就在这时他的胳膊被拉住了。女主人对他用力摇着头。“不能再打下去了，”她说，“再打下去你还能离开这里吗？”  
“这家伙不配——”“他在镇上的治安官那里工作，只要一句话这个院子里的人就都逃不了干系，这不是在任何人都能藏身的海上，”她说，“现在先让他走，下次他再来也总会有办法。”  
她的手臂还挡在艾斯的胳膊前。“现在继续挥拳就会弄伤我，”她说，“即便这样也一定要打下去吗？”  
男人骑马离开后，艾斯握着拳头在院子里走着。心里的怒火那样强烈，像是要从他身体里蔓延出来，再灼伤身边的一切。走了几圈后他咬牙向自己的马走去，对方才刚离开不久，现在出发的话应该很快就能追上。刚要解开栓马的绳子时，他看到一边的沙地上完全花了的地图和一只掉下的小鞋子，立刻意识到自己都做了什么。  
玛琪正坐在房子前的台阶上，已经没在哭了，艾斯悄悄走到她身前蹲下，不敢去看孩子露出来的那只脚。“玛琪，对不起，”他说，“对不起，我吓到你了吧？”他试着去碰她的手，没遭到抵触后才把它们握在自己手里。“我知道怎样跟比自己强的人战斗，但是当弱小的人开始伤害别人，我就不知道到底该怎么办才好。”  
她抬起哭花了的眼睛看着艾斯。“你的手不痛吗？”  
艾斯把孩子抱进怀里。“我保证……”他不知道自己要保证什么。  
走进屋里后女主人已经开始收拾他的行李了。“你必须明天一早就出发，”她说，“赶在他们来人之前就走，之后再怎么办你就不用担心了。”她在艾斯原本的行李之外又放了些别的东西进去。“在东北方向有个运输皮革的港口，现在正是每年最繁忙的时候，在那里你很容易就能搭上船。”她收拾到一半朝艾斯看过来，艾斯站着一动不动。“怎么了？”  
“离开这里吧，”艾斯说，“离开这种地方。”  
“我们的家就在这里，我的家人和孩子在这里，我要到哪里去呢？”  
艾斯摇着头。“我不明白，”他说，“我不明白。”  
“现在不需要明白，”女主人轻声说，“现在坐下来听我说，好吗？”  
艾斯在床沿坐下后，她伸手解开他腰上染红了的绷带，然后换上洗净晒干的那些。“伤口真的裂开了。”她不带任何责备地小声说道。艾斯看着正在给他换绷带的那双手，他的声带像是被别的东西占据着，现在找不出什么适当的答复。“下次他再回来的时候，应该怎么做我都想好了。之前这种事也发生过，他从家里拿了钱后不会立刻做什么，把你上报给治安官对他也没什么好处，所以，他大概还是会睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是到了下次他来的时候就不一样了，我为那个时刻准备了很久，从很久以前就开始了，我不会失手。”  
她用脚推了一下那盆红色的花，把它从床底推了出来。“沙漠玫瑰，”她说，”一小滴汁液就能让一个成年人毙命，没有颜色也没有味道，混在食物里和酒里，没人能尝得出来。”  
“不会被发现吗？”  
“这种毒的潜伏时间很长，所以，当他倒下时，他已经到了别的地方去了，这种事无从查起，”女主人说，“而且，谁能想到一朵装饰女人的花会有这样的威胁呢？”  
沙漠玫瑰的花苞是比花瓣更深的红色，现在它们完全无害地闭合着。艾斯低下头，对着那危险的花朵和叶片看了很久。“我还是不明白为什么要留在这里。”  
“我没有留在这里。”女主人把手放在他的脸上，艾斯抬起了头。“还记得边境上那个界碑吗？既然一开始它不是作为国界线标志使用的，你会想它当初设立是为了什么，”她说，“那个是风的界碑，这个岛上没有乘船出海的人，因为这里是风的垃圾场，所有在周边海域经过的风，都会在这里成倍放大，然后在沿海肆虐，那道界碑标志的，是所有来过的风所到达的最远的距离，那上面写着的是所有入侵失败的风的名字。”她说：“这个国家输掉十几年前的那场战争后，就把不受海风影响的土地割让出去了，所以你才会看到，在界碑的这边全是寸草不生的盐湖，而另一边是更多的淡水和大理石。我的父亲和全部的兄弟都在那场战争中死去了，那是海风尤其狂烈的一年，当我在葬礼后穿着黑衣在盐湖边经过时，一阵狂风把我吹到了水里，然后一直推着我在湖中前行，直到我被现在的家人救起来为止。”  
“我的黑衣被染成彩色的了，”她说，“因此我选择了自己的家人，然后从战争中活下来了。”  
“你的旅程不能在这里停止。”屋子里不会下雨，但是艾斯却感觉脸上有雨点落下，他稍微偏过脸去，女主人把双手放在他头顶，艾斯顺势把头低下了。“我虽然没有离开过这个岛，但是即便是我也知道，在海上会有更多的东西，更多更加自由的男人和女人。”  
艾斯问：“女人可以做的事情是什么呢？”  
“发动战争，从战争中幸存，跑到自己都不知道的地方去，去直视风暴的眼睛，在一些非常，非常转瞬即逝的瞬间，你感到自己是被挑选出来的，但是结果却不是那样。失去一个孩子——”艾斯微不可闻地抽噎了一下，“最重要的是，有些人可以交付信任，有些东西不会因为你闭上眼睛就溜走。”  
“世界是广阔的，”她说，“不需要回到原来的地方。”  
艾斯紧紧攥着自己的帽子，他说：“我不知道自己的旅程会在什么时候结束，也不知道快结束的时候我能不能意识到它，我曾经许下愿望，要不留遗憾地活着，但我也不知道自己将以什么样的表情去面对这一切终点。所以请您祝福我，为我祈祷吧。”  
女主人说在他问她之前她就已经这样做了。拿起行李走到门外后，艾斯把地上打飞的那把刀捡了起来，把它收回到刀鞘里，然后拿着它，又一次在小女孩身边蹲下。“你要走了吗？”她问。  
“我现在要走了。”  
“我们是不是再也不会见面了？”  
艾斯没说话，他想也许人们还是会以各种奇奇怪怪的方式相遇的。这个世界和他小时候无能为力的时候比没有什么变化，也许他自己和那时候比也没有什么变化。如果有改变这一切的方法，他想，我希望我能参与到其中，哪怕只是很小的一点，如果一切都是不断转动的齿轮。“玛琪，”他说，“能把你的刀给我吗？我不是要夺走你的武器，而是要去做你现在还不能做到的事。”  
“我没有什么能给你的，”艾斯说，“所以记住我的名字好吗？”  
小女孩看着他捧着的刀子，然后郑重地点了点头。艾斯把孩子抱了一会儿，他的胸口贴着那脆弱的，因为伤心和无言的愤怒而滚烫的小小身躯。  
把行李捆到马背上牵着它走出院门时，其他人都还没回来，只有女主人出来送他一程。“不能等到早上再走吗？”她问。  
“没事的，”艾斯说，“我走得越早越好，而且，我喜欢骑夜路。”  
“啊，我年轻时也喜欢。一路保重，孩子。”

萨博从水里翻身上岸，然后躺在河岸上，平复着呼吸。潜入前他把自己的帽子和大衣放在这里了，他从衣兜里掏出怀表，默默数着时间，九分钟，九分钟后河对岸的工厂就会化为一片火海。他按着自己的脉搏，直到它平息下来和秒针同步为止。在那一刻到来前，他趴下用大衣盖住自己的身体，然后静静等待爆炸的声浪从头顶经过。

在那个破败的镇子上找到那匹马后，艾斯在它拴着的地方又等了一会儿。街道上空落落的，几乎没有行人，只有刚刚升起的下弦月俯视着城镇的荒芜和黑暗。他看到那个男人从拴着马的房子一侧走了出来，然后走上这栋矮楼正门前的台阶。艾斯跟在他身后走进去了，房子的大厅有烟气和酒精的味道，还有浑浊的香水味。保持一定距离跟在他背后上了楼梯时，他看到在台阶上铺着的地毯已经被磨光了，楼梯扶手上还有一些烟头烫过的痕迹。一个女孩抱着一堆床单走下来，看到他后张了张嘴想要说些什么。艾斯给她让开路，比了个噤声的手势。  
男人走进了顶楼上的一间房间，门被关上了。艾斯在门前站了几分钟，走廊的窗台上摆着一支蜡烛，蜡烛已经快要燃尽了，只留下一点火苗在红玛瑙似的蜡融中摇晃着。那把刀挂在他的腰上像是有着比实际更为沉重的重量，他摸了摸刀鞘上的花纹，然后抬手在门上扣了两下。过了一会儿门开了，从门打开的一点小缝中看不清对面的人，一只手伸从里面了出来，艾斯握紧了刀柄，吃不准是该冲进去还是把人拉到走廊上。接着他看到在伸出的那只手上拎着一个钱袋，艾斯茫然地看着它，那只手又晃了一下，像是催促他接住。接过钱袋后门又被关上了，他拿着它站在那里，不清楚到底发生了什么。他弯下腰用眼睛对准了门上的锁孔，想要看清楚里面究竟有什么东西，路灯亮起的灯光像从一束水管中喷出那样，照亮了房间里正在进行的事情。艾斯一下站了起来，这才明白自己到了什么地方。  
一些汗从他的头上冒出来了。他走到窗台前，现在蜡烛已经灭掉了，烧焦的捻子还在向外冒着烟气。外面亮起路灯的街上有一群男人经过，他们喝得醉醺醺的，正扶着彼此的肩膀踉跄地走着。艾斯透过自己在玻璃上的影子观看着他们，这恍惚的灯光，月亮和男人的疯狂行进，黑漆漆的街道像是他自己空洞的延伸。这没什么的，他在心里说，只是意料之外的状况。你过一会儿就可以进门完成自己应该做的事，根本没有什么难的。  
他又等了更长时间，一直等到房间内任何可能的声响都平息为止，然后一把推开门走了进去。床上的男人还在睡着，他身边的女人坐了起来，艾斯把那个钱袋往地上一扔。“叫他起来。”  
“他刚刚喝了酒，现在是叫不醒的。”  
“我不会在他睡着的时候对他下手，”艾斯说，“叫他起来。”  
“现在他是叫不醒的。”“我说把他——”  
“跑到别人的地盘说要对别人床上睡着的人下手，一进门就开始使唤人，小子，你以为你是谁可以这样命令别人？”  
艾斯瞪着她。女人用看不出任何感情波动的眼神和他对视着，一直对视了很久。“把钱从地上捡起来给我。”  
艾斯用脚把那个钱袋踢到空中，一只手接住扔过去了。女人把它一把抓住放到床头，然后慢慢向后靠去，像棋手评估自己上一步的动作，接着她思考了一会儿。“他不是个受欢迎的客人。”她说。艾斯转过头去。  
“你要用那把刀杀了他吗？”她对着艾斯腰上的刀抬了抬下巴。  
“他还不配我用上它。”  
“必须杀他的理由是？”  
“他伤害了别人，而且会继续伤害别人。”  
“因为他活下去会给别人造成伤害，就要把他杀掉吗？”  
艾斯沉默下去，男人还在发出持续的鼾声，他听到自己的马在楼下打了个响鼻，然后在空地上踱着步，一切都是寂静的，除了地面上轻轻的蹄声和马特有的那种温柔声响。“不，”他说，“这是出于我自己的愿望。”过了一会儿他补充道：“而且如果我让他从这里逃掉了，会造成更多的麻烦。”  
“那个麻烦是？”  
“一些帮助过我的人会陷入危险。”  
“我想，哭泣的孩子和痛苦的母亲，是不是？”艾斯问：你是怎么——“这种事总是如此的，”她摆了摆手，“在所有地方都是如此，你把它当成这样一件不同寻常的事，才更让我吃惊。”  
“我没法把它当作是寻常的。”艾斯说。女人继续用那种尖锐的眼神打量着他。  
“杀了他之后，你能保证其他人不受到牵连吗？”艾斯说其实他是不能保证的。“那你的行动就没有意义可言，”她说，“从打扮看你不是这里的人，你还要从这里离开的吧？”艾斯点了点头。“让一个人从地面上不露痕迹地消失是很困难的，在光天化日之下处理它造成的后果就更困难了。”  
“但是，”艾斯抬起头朝她看去，“有在黑暗中处理它的方法。”她说着拉开了一个抽屉，从抽屉里露出了一叠叠空了的钱袋和赁条一样的东西。“当一个男人长时间欠钱不还时，所导致的后果就和他莫名失踪之间有着非常接近，而且无人追究的距离。”艾斯看着她把男人头下的枕头拿走了，然后从容地把他在床上躺着的身体轻轻摊平。她朝艾斯走过来，从梳妆台的镜子下拿出两把小小的银刀。它们在夜色下闪着蜻蜓翅膀似的寒光。  
“因为你说不想用自己的，”她说，“现在动作快点，不要把床弄得太脏了。”

重物落到地上，发出一声尘土散开的闷响，艾斯跟在它之后从二楼跳了下去，落到地面后，伊斯梅尔从刚才踱步的地方走了过来，低下头轻轻蹭着他的脸。艾斯把那块由床单裹着的东西绑上马背，然后翻身骑上去。正准备离开的时候，女人的脸从楼上的窗子里露了出来。“要是还有时间的话，在镇子南边不远还有条河，可以把自己身上洗洗干净。”艾斯扶了一下帽沿，表示自己知道了。“你没有行李吗？”  
“在来这里的路上被我扔掉了，”艾斯说，“因为要是我被发现了的话……”她点了点头，示意他稍等一下，过了一会儿从她站着的窗口里扔下了那个钱袋，艾斯用双手把它接住了，他张开嘴想要说什么。“那些船是不会让你白白坐上去的，”她说，“现在趁天亮之前快走吧。”  
艾斯把那个钱袋放到口袋里，然后摘下帽子，在马背上朝她深深鞠了一躬，就骑马离开了这个坐落在盐湖中的城镇。他看到因为节日走上街道的人更多了，一些烟花在城镇中心燃了起来，升入空中抛出炫目的弧光，又在最明亮的时候散射成五彩的碎屑缓缓跌落。马蹄踏在盐湖很浅的池底，结晶的硬壳被马蹄踩得粉碎，留下一路跃溅的水花。大群的水鸟被蹄声惊动，从湖边上一阵黑影似的飞了出来。一些节庆的火箭在他前进的方向随着他往前飞着，它们拖着长长的尾巴，像流星那样在湖水的镜面上划过，短暂照亮了一人一骑涉水的身影和倒影。这点光亮总体还是十分微弱的，但是从水面上看它们飞得那样高，像是要籍此把真正的群星拉进自己的泪水之中，他骑在马背上离开了这片大地上失落的黄金国。床单里的血现在已经渗出来了，有一些透过布料和他的大腿粘在一起，他自己裂开的伤口里流出的血也变得更多。骑到南边的河边上后，艾斯下了马，把马鞍，马镫，缰绳，马笼头全卸了，最后拿刀把绑在马背上的绳子割松，只留一点绳结在上面缠绕。  
伊斯梅尔在夜风中伫立着，用倒映着烟火的眼睛看着他，静静等待着艾斯交给它的，最后的任务。艾斯在它脸旁用力摸了几下，然后抬起头把他们的额头贴到一起，他在心里默默对它告了好几次别。对不起，他说，我要去的地方不是你能踏上的王国。自从认识你，你就一直是我的勇士，但你也是最温柔，最友善的，再带着重负跑一会吧，然后你就永远自由了。他引着马转过身来，等到它面朝荒野后，艾斯用手抱着那温暖的身躯，最后一次让它承载他的重量。他在马腹上拍了一下，伊斯梅尔向前跑了出去，不一会儿就永远地消失在他无从得知的黑夜中了。  
河水在沙地上柔和地流淌着，一个从空中掉下的烟花落到河岸的枯叶中，引发了一场小火。艾斯把这摊枯叶和树枝在岸上聚拢起来，等着火焰真正成行，然后，他从腰上拿下了那把还没使用过的刀，取下刀鞘把刀身放进火里。下腹流出的血一滴滴落了下来，滴落在他走过的所有地方，在火焰的红心里留下嘶嘶蒸发的响声。他用手捂着伤口，脱下衣服走进河水中，然后解开绷带，小心地洗去身上的污血。伤口外缘的一些组织已经坏掉了，刀被烧成透着光的暗红色时，艾斯从火上把它拿了起来，伴随着皮肉烧焦的声音和他咬着牙的惨叫，伤口处的坏肉被刀锋干脆利落地削掉了，立刻在那里留下一个明亮的疤痕。  
被扔进水中后，那把刀还没有完全冷却下来，依然在河底的沙石上闪着光。艾斯用手按着已经不再流血的下腹，在河中心粗重地喘着气，风拂过周围的盐湖，把带着咸味的空气吹向水面，他在这阵柔风中仰起头，闭上眼让它羽毛般的轻吻落到自己的脸上，它不再伤人的爱痛苦得就像无处可回的候鸟那样的悲哀。呼吸平复下来后，正要弯下腰从水底捡起那把扔下的刀时，艾斯感到有什么动物的皮毛从自己身边轻轻擦过。“伊斯梅尔……”  
成千上百匹野马在河水中完全无声地走着，水面上没留下任何倒影。它们紫色的鬃毛向风中扬起，身上布满了深深的伤痕。月光在它们的身体边缘透过，把黑暗变成一件宝石的衬底，而它们裂开的血肉是闪烁着光辉的云母。像对身处别人的梦中一无所知那样，这群马从艾斯身边经过，在他手臂上留下了银色的盐晶，转眼间好像大地也从他身边漂走，河水向上升涨起来了，不一会儿就把他变成水天之间唯一的物体，他为这突然降临的黑暗闭上眼睛。但是，等到适应了黑暗后，星星就再一次在天边诞生，它们一颗接一颗地诞生。只是一瞬，他想，只要抓住这一瞬就好。艾斯向死去的群马伸出手去，从他手中穿过的身体里像是抓住了一颗珍珠，然后，在这颗从时间中救出的星星中，他看到了所有的海洋和天空。

拿哈那港口的骚乱把一只甲虫震到海水边缘，它在那里停下来，注视着远处地平线上炮火的闪光。  
它想到白色的宫墙，那些横扫千人的军队被画在壁画的哪个位置中，还有胡狼，怎样一眨不眨地凝视着无尽的黄沙穿过。把这些来世的沙画装在脑中后，它振翅往蓝色的镜面飞去。

指针嵌入，齿轮转动。  
暴风雨的种类：雷暴，飑，龙卷风，台风。马尔科置身在蓝花楹蓝色的枝干中，从那时起他读懂了惊雷。给历史正文添加注释的一个僧侣，把雷称为天的斧子。在海上的人害怕不期而遇的雷雨，但是对他而言，雷声像先知一样对他说话。在天上飞行时，远处传来的声音和划破天空的闪电会警告他危险在哪儿，还会通告他有关天气的知识，有时火花迸裂似的雷声反而标志着暴雨的结束，引起浪涛拍岸的震动反而是晴天到来的预兆。他能从中听出被掩盖的东西，就像人们从国王缓慢的步伐中，窥见其秘不示人的身体微恙。  
降落到甲板后不久， 座钟正好敲响了十二下，他感到像是有人在他耳边哈了一口白气，一把刀掉下来，厨房里的火开大了。这一天的早些时候海上下了雨，到现在船帆还是湿淋淋的，船身不知为什么略微向后倾斜。他看到甲板上留下了一排动物的足迹，午夜时分，海底的磷在脚印上闪着荧光。马尔科顺着它们向前走去，鹿群用它们尖细的吻部蹭着他的手掌，在他指间留下湿润的鼻息。钟声敲响后，它们抬起头，像是一道道光线那样逃开了。今晚所有人都把被子搬到甲板上睡了，继续往前走去后，他看到艾斯在躺着的地方朝他转过身来，小声对马尔科说以为他今晚不会回来了。  
“我以为你到了别的地方去了，”他说，“因为你的床上一直没人，所以我想你是不是不会回来了。”  
“快睡觉吧。”马尔科蹲下来对他说。  
“船不知道为什么在向后倾斜，”艾斯说，“你现在可以去看一下吗？”  
“我过一会儿就会去看的。”  
“你一定要去，不管发生什么事，”艾斯说，“有什么东西在拉着它下沉，我可以战斗的，但是我现在太累了。”  
“马尔科，”他又说，“那个玻璃球，我把它弄丢了。”  
“我会把它找回来的。”  
“保证？”  
“保证，”马尔科说，“我怎么会不把它找回来呢？”  
“我也是这么想的，但我还是把它弄丢了，”艾斯说，“因为我太疏忽了。”  
“现在睡吧。”  
“马尔科，马尔科。”  
“你会把他们吵醒的。”  
但是在梦中，艾斯只是说他们不会再醒来了。  
这艘船在多年的航行中修修补补，增添了船员宿舍，新的厨房，更精细分类的仓库和他两旁都是书的房间，现在这些都被削得只剩下了骨头。他重新走在和以前一模一样的环境中，他知道自己可以闭着眼睛穿梭，甚至不用估算甲板的宽度，因为在黑暗中那道火星走过的线会引着他继续向前。走下台阶，走到走廊的第八扇门，向左三步绕过门板后的箱子，再次睁开眼后，他就来到了那张照片前。老爹旁边的一个人被撕掉了，照片上包括他自己，所有人都更加年轻，他们的笑容在长时间的曝光和灰尘下都变成了白蝴蝶飞过的痕迹。如果他离开这里继续向前走去，就会在门背后十厘米的地方被深浅不一的绿色迎接。安慰，治愈，睡眠，这些他曾经在那里写下的字被使用了太久，被他储存起来像是作为积蓄使用，也一直是他的武器，现在却全部失去了意义。会带来好梦的叶子在梦中依然向往着无从见到的太阳，脚下的地板却再也无法歌唱，但是现在他可以躺下，然后等待着，等着被所有干旱月份之后的雨水淋湿。  
“跟我说说吧。”  
“说什么？”  
“关于那件我不知道的事。”  
“从哪里开始呢？”  
“那个你亲手布置了葬礼的人，那个照片上被划掉的男人。”

二十三年前。  
马尔科走在动力室里的积水边上，船舱内的指示灯亮着黄光，在渗进来的海水中投下鳄鱼眼睛般的倒影。他看了一眼高度计，船还在不断下沉。这是这艘船有史以来最黑暗的一天。黑暗不只是比喻义，因为船上所有的灯都被熄灭了。现在香波地群岛上的探照灯还在搜寻任何可能的敌船，去年那场举世瞩目的处刑把所有重要港口都变成了军事基地，一旦他们被发现，岛上的炮火就会把他们齐刷刷轰成碎片。  
航行到附近海域时，首先遇到的不是那些著名的肥皂泡，而是令所有水手为之失色的景象。在雷暴中，船上的桅杆顶出现了蓝白色的火光，这点火光像蜡烛的白焰那样笔直地向上燃起，不一会儿就在裸露在外的所有尖状物上出现。一个船员反应敏捷，及时把自己的刀子扔了出去。恶魔似的火焰只燃烧了不到五分钟。当雷电过去，风暴平息后，他们才惊觉船完全没有前进。有人走下甲板发现了在动力室中受伤的怀迪贝，马达和涡轮坏掉了，船上被开了一个大洞。当维修班的人在齐腰深的积水中抢修时，一个实习护士冲了出来。几天前老爹因为突然的病发一直躺在床上，结果维持他生命体征的管子不知什么时候被拔掉了。  
料理完这些事情后，他才和其他人一起，迟来地意识到船上的航海士不见了，连带着消失的是船尾的一只小艇。现在船上没有骚乱，但是所有人都满脸紧张地跑着。所有灯被关掉后，当他正要从医务室里出去时，还躺在床上的怀迪贝一下抓住了他的胳膊。“对不起。”  
“不是你的错。”马尔科说。  
“我没有想到，”她说，“谁能想到会有这种事呢？”  
如果说他之前有恐惧的预感的话，也都在接连不断的事件中揉碎了。在往船舱下走的途中，他看到以藏在一间仓库里找着什么，这个中途上船的人做了几年战斗员后有时还是很沉默。马尔科站在那里看了一会儿，当他把仓库底不知多少年前的破铜烂铁倒出来时，马尔科问：“你在找什么？”  
“氧气面罩。”  
“你要出去？”  
“我要到下面去。”以藏说。过了一会儿他加上一句：“我会修东西。”  
在那个他们意外到达的小岛上，修理机械和获取食物不过是每个孩子从小就要掌握的技能。发动机的弹簧被装到牛背上，零部件进入灌溉水轮的轴承里，废弃的锅炉不会被报废，重新组装后变成了一台犁，剩下的部分还能换一把豆子。拆船厂里任何一艘即将被销毁的帆船都够整个和之国继续使用五十年左右。以藏戴着面罩潜进船舱里的积水时，马尔科透过旁边连着的一架小望远镜观察着外面，海水拍在镜片的十字瞄准线上，香波地群岛上的探照灯已经熄灭了，但是岛上还是那么明亮，仅仅这样就构成了对暗处的施压，那随着海水升涨不断在镜片外浮现的灯光显得苍白又可怖，像是战斗中途电话虫里传来的忙音，和它底下宁静的威胁。以藏从水底一下冒了出来。“情况比我想象的要复杂。”  
“没法修好吗？”  
“能修好，”他说，“但是，不一定赶得上明天天亮前。”  
从去年到现在，海军的正式广播就没停下来过，前几天进行反向监听时，他们听到了另一边一本正经的讲话：“一个海贼倒下来，两个海贼倒下来……”怀迪贝大笑着用钳子在管道上砰砰敲打，把这句话加上了拍子。今晚遇到暴雨下来查看时她脑内也回响着它吗？他想到了那个在船上待了很久的航海士，应该说是太久了，从船队组建时就在那里，几乎是和老爹一样的老人了，长满皱纹的手很会识别海图，教给他最早期的海贼用口哨声传递天气和示警，每种天气对应的口哨都是一种鸟叫，因为鸟是识别和通知天气的行家。有一次走在岸上时，在一户人家的房檐下传来了冰雹的警告，这种鸟多年前一定曾经是海鸟，它的叫声在那时被航海的人学会了——陆地和海洋的联系，他这么说。怀迪贝说：谁会想到这种事呢？论谁也想不到的，背叛行动像是暗枪，麻烦的不是它会打中你，而是你不知道它将从肌体的哪个部位穿过。他庆幸自己有足够的冷静处理这种事，其实怀迪贝伤得不重，她只是被意外拿下了。但是现在，不是她的声音而是那个更冰冷的声音响了起来：一个海贼倒下来，两个海贼倒下来。官方的语言从水面下冒出，变成了谋杀的配乐。  
以藏再次从他脚边出现，把他吓了一跳。“坏掉的地方应该能提前修好，”他摘下面罩喘着粗气，“难的是想办法让它动起来。”  
马尔科说：“谢谢你。”以藏又潜了下去。  
刚刚去看的时候，老爹的体征已经平稳了，现在没有什么他能再做的了，剩下的只有等着他醒来。马尔科看了一眼发动机上的仪表盘，时间快到九点，水压超过警戒范围。尽管时间很紧迫，现在他却非常，非常平静，好像他有世上所有的时间去想这件事。不可能逃得很远，他想，就是在这个岛上了，在探照灯下，即便是小艇也会被立刻发现，所以他一定是达成了某种交易。海军没有发动攻击，不是因为没有发现，而是害怕我们因为愤怒而反击，静静等待我们沉没是更保险的办法。老爹生病和遇上雷暴这两件事太凑巧了，所以他不可能是临时起意，而是暗地里谋划了很久，要是现在有什么办法赶上他的话——  
一只手在他的肩上碰了碰，马尔科抬起头来。怀迪贝肩膀上绑了绷带，除此之外，她似乎精神很好，没受伤的那只胳膊拎着一个相当大的工具箱。“船上的洞被补好了，”她说，“刚才下来的时候，我听到他们说老爹已经醒来了。”  
马尔科说：“你带来了今天最好的消息。”他又指了指她肩上的伤。“你现在就走动真的好吗？”  
“这都是小事。”她在积水边蹲了下来，手伸进水里拨弄了两下，过了一会儿，以藏的额头在这只手旁边浮了出来。“我不知道究竟哪里出了问题。”他说。  
“因为你不清楚它的运作方式，”怀迪贝说，“现在认真听我说。”  
老爹靠在床后的墙上，看上去没有什么虚弱的迹象。马尔科注意到除了监视器和点滴，床头的其他东西也被毁掉了，地板上还有一点剩下的玻璃残渣，护士在他来之前已经清理过。见到他进来，白胡子先是大笑了好几下。“漫长的一夜？”  
“漫长的一夜。”马尔科说。  
“真是没有想到啊，”白胡子说，“但是话说回来，航海士都是些狡猾的人。”  
“我也是吗？”  
“有时候是的，现在，你的脑子里没恰好想着我正在想的事吧？”  
“刚刚在走廊上，”马尔科说，“蒂奇对我说之前发现的那块碑文，有注释的那块，已经不见了。”  
“能想象到，能想象到，”他说，“但是，你有备份？”  
“一开始就。”  
“这就是你狡猾的地方。”他放松地叹了口气，马尔科看着那巨大胸膛上的几道旧伤，像沟壑深深地平原上划过，这个胸膛像常人一样起伏着。有一段时间他们都没说话。“儿子？”白胡子说。  
“我在听着。”  
“现在不用去追他，”他说，“我知道我们有这个规矩，但是目前的情况太特殊了。”  
马尔科沉默了一阵子。他好像还能听到海水拍打在船壳上的声音，虽然他很肯定那是幻觉。“我有办法找到他。”  
“我不是怀疑你在一只萤火虫出现就被打死的海域潜入的本事，”白胡子说，“但是现在我没事，其他人也没事，怀迪贝过来的时候，走得稳稳当当，跟要去上战场一样，你已经看到她了吧？”  
“她不太可能一直待下去，是不是？”马尔科说。  
“是啊，太像个船长了。”老爹又沉默了一会儿。“我最近在想，不，其实从去年以前就开始想了，从今往后一段时间内我们要避免流血，”他说，“这不是说我们要停止战斗，不是那样的，战斗而死，这是很自然的；斩首示众，就是另一回事了，你听到海军的那些讲话了吗？那些话实质都是一样的。公开处刑什么作用也没有，甚至比不上一个人在家里把床单铺开，它唯一的作用就是满足仇恨，即使不用活这么久我也知道，世界上有些人是只有在仇恨中才感到安全的。”他说：“但是我们不要为了这仇恨而流血，如果有人像今天一样把刀子送进我的胸膛里，那就让它来吧，只要那刀子不是同样落到你们身上，就让它来吧。”  
“一开始在下面被人发现的时候，”马尔科说，“怀迪贝身上流下来的血把水面都染红了，给她止完血后，她一把抓住了我的手。刚刚在甲板上朝这里走的时候，我好像远远听见哈尔塔在哭，但是因为我急着赶来，没有去看他，现在我一直在想，”他说，“今晚我在甲板上走了那么多次，都没有听到这个哭声，会不会是我有意识地把它忽略了呢？我在甲板上走了那么多次，但是还有那么多我没有走到的地方，我是不是把更多的东西忽略了呢？”  
白胡子静静地看着他。“我阻止不了你，是吧？”  
“是的。”他们没再说话。“马尔科。”老爹说。  
“必须要回来，”他说，“我清楚你知道该怎么回来，这个不用我多说，但是必须回来。”  
最后关门走出去之前，他又被叫住了。“儿子？”马尔科回过头。  
“我在想，一个人尽可以活上几十年，却一直在给自己建造墓地。”  
“在我看来，您在此期间喝的酒才具有更大的危险。”  
“我想也这是这样。”他又一次放声大笑起来。  
来到走廊上后，他看到萨奇倚在一边的墙上，像是等待他有段时间了。“去厨房看看吧，”萨奇说，“哈尔塔在哭呢，一开始就是他发现怀迪贝被刺中了，现在我说什么，他也不肯停下来。”  
哈尔塔抱着膝盖，正窝在厨房的角落里，马尔科在他身边坐下了。“好了，哈尔塔，”他说，“我们会把它修好的。”  
哈尔塔的脸埋在膝盖里，嗫嚅着说了句什么。  
“什么？”马尔科说。哈尔塔把双手在环他的腰上，马尔科把手放在这个很小的孩子的头顶。  
“我没法跟萨奇说，”他说，“刚才我过来的时候看到牛奶桶打翻了，牛奶全都淌进水里，他还跟我道歉，说明天早上没得喝了，他不知道的是，”男孩抽泣了一下，“之前他给我的，也全都被我倒掉了，因为我从来就不喜欢。”哈尔塔的肩膀抖动着，胳膊把他抱得更紧了一些。“我在想，明明我自己把它倒掉的时候很开心，现在我却这么难过，这是为什么呢？”  
马尔科抱着他，在他的背上拍了好几下。“我知道你不喜欢喝，”过了一会儿他说，“但是，下次我们可以尝试些新东西。”  
“真的？”  
“真的，”他说，“我知道你还没吃晚饭，而且明天的早饭可能也要比平时晚一点，但是厨房的柜子里还有一些苹果，你想现在就吃吗？”

再次走进动力室后，他看见水已经退去了一些，但还是很深。怀迪贝正蹲在水边上，用灯在水底照着什么，看到马尔科后她站了起来，向他招了招手。“你来看这个。”  
马尔科往她站着的地方走去。“船已经不再下沉了。”她指着仪表盘上的高度计说。  
“谢谢你，”马尔科说，“一直以来，你总是带来好消息。”  
“不要谢我，要谢谢他。”以藏从水面下钻了出来，头发为了方便行动全都绑起来了，他的脸看上去比平时还要苍白和消瘦。“现在还剩下一步，”她说，“就是看它是否运转正常。”  
以藏从水里起身，扶着管道走到控制阀那儿。怀迪贝跟着他去把阀门打开的时候，马尔科在稍浅一点的积水中坐了下来，月亮透过舷窗把它的身影投下来，从他坐着的位置看去，像是在水中有两枚月亮，一个是完整的，一个被晃成无数碎片。他从口袋里掏出那个苹果，握着它看了一会儿，然后在在那束月光中把它按到水下。  
有一些古老的传言，内容是恶魔果实的能力是可以暂时消除的。各地的风土志上记载了无数种方式，无数种求证，无数种黑暗中的实验。有一个流传广泛的药方：用我父亲的肢体，我母亲的乳汁，我兄弟姐妹的眼泪和血，把这一切混合，在月光下，将果实浸在里面数十下。这是一句令人恐惧的话，更不用提它背后那么多血腥的尝试。一些人认为它其实没有任何作用，只是为了警告人们消除和得到能力的代价是多么昂贵。直到很多年以后，奥哈拉的一个僧侣在无意中识破了里面的文字游戏，并把它在注释中写了下来。他说这句话中的所有东西都没有特指的剂量和含义，唯一需要注意的，是其中最难获得的父亲的肢体，指的是海水。  
马尔科把苹果按到水底，然后在心里默默地数着。  
“现在记住这种声音，听到它就代表运转正常了，该怎么形容呢，在我听来，像手指在很粗糙的石头上划过。”  
“我听起来不一样。”  
“是什么样的？”  
“有点像弹三味线之前用拨子调弦的声音。”  
“好吧，那就是弹三味线前用拨子调弦的声音。”  
十下过去了。我现在就可以拿起它，他想，然后把它吃下去。  
“你喜欢这艘船吗？”  
“头一回看到它的时候，我的第一感觉是太大了，甲板就像宫殿那样宽阔。”  
“在暴风雨的时候，即便站在船头后也十分安全，水花会拍过来，同时不至于把你冲走。但是我更想要的，是另一种船，它的船头会像剑鱼一样破开任何东西。”  
因为他不能飞过去，在夜空里，他被发现的可能性太大了。  
“如果我有一天离开了，你觉得你凭自己能让它继续航行下去吗？”  
但是也不能等到明天早上，那时候他们就要准备驶离这里了，今晚是他唯一，最后的机会。  
“我可以的。”  
他从水里拿起那个苹果，张嘴咬了下去。

马尔科忍住了氧气快要耗尽时瓶身的第一次震颤。  
现在他在黑暗中前进，像一只握起的拳头那样发力，避免被海流冲走。他在夜中静静游向灯火通明的香波地群岛。海水拍在他的脸上，辨认方向有些困难。一定也有人觉得岸上的灯光是如此悚然，安全，稳定，不易动摇，最大的考验不过是电流跳闸和老化，即使暴风雨来临，它们也会拒绝承认雷和风对它们拥有的权力。如果有人曾在夜里游着穿过重兵把守的海峡，就会像他现在这样一眼识破它。他已经很久没有接触过海水了，但现在在他身边涌动的黑水却像是血一样的温暖。吃完那颗苹果后，他用刀子在掌心划了一下，伤口很快就恢复了。他又坐在那里等了几分钟，再次划下时，手心的血珠连成了线，然后慢慢地消失。等到最后一次，血真正开始流下时，马尔科把手伸进水里，立刻感到一阵刺痛，坐在水里的身体不再有任何脱力感和眩晕。他湿漉漉地从海水中走上陆地，此前他体内的凤凰从未显露过自己的意志，现在却像一个拖着翅膀的幽灵那样喊了起来。放我出去，它说，我属于别的地方。  
如果一个人在海上犯下了难以饶恕的罪行，或者想从世人的眼中销声匿迹，他要么躲进深山和沙漠，要么藏在最纷乱的，甚至有可能是在寻找他的人潮之中。港口是隐姓埋名者最佳的潜藏地点，因为独自一人面对自己的秘密是难以忍受的。在走向岛上最繁华居住区的途中，他看到了无数的摩天轮，索道和水塔，制造欢乐的机器，把水抽向空中的机器，陆上的人给自己建造的宝藏。在夜风中，马尔科走上一座塔顶，他看着脚下群星一样流动的灯火，然后把手指放进嘴里，发出那个昭示着冰雹的叫声。  
燕鸥从它们居住的房檐下起飞，把冰雹的消息传递着，送去了岛上的所有地方。黑色的翅膀在空中擦过他的脸颊，就像当初它们在海面的波纹上轻巧地划过一样，因为在他体内的信息就像一片海，有了这样的知识和野心，他就可以是天气的领袖。回到陆上后你什么都可以忘记，唯独海水和海风造成的习惯难以磨灭，群鸟把叫声和黑影散向地面后，他看到不远处一栋房子的灯光闪了闪，里面的人迅速关掉了所有的窗户。  
后来他会一直为这个夜晚守夜，等着什么难以言说的东西露出它的面孔。现在，他走到那栋房子前，一颗巨大的蓝色的树正在开花，微风吹过的时候，这些花就在风中开始学习飞行，蓝色的花苞中像是正勤勉地诞生着雨。他脚下的土壤是红色的，从楼梯往上走的时候，红色的脚印就一步，一步，印在他走过的所有台阶上。等到对方关完房子里的所有灯，正要回到卧室时，就会发现他已经坐在那里的窗台上了。  
“每年这个时候，在海上看到电光的人都会祈求庇佑，以为那是灾星到来的征兆，但其实根本不是那样。这样的电光，我已经有几十年没有见过了。”  
“我出发到这里来的时候她已经不再流血了，”马尔科说，“其他人有的哭了，有的什么也没有说。”  
“什么也没有说。”老人喃喃道。  
“现在既然我们面对面坐着了，我想听听你的理由。”  
“哪一方面的理由呢？”  
“一定要到这里的理由，”马尔科说，“你没有从我这里逃跑的意愿，你交换得到的东西微不足道，你已经准备好面对自己的死亡了，我想听听你的理由，是什么让你做了这一切，只为了从海上逃开几个小时。”  
“现在岛上的状况是不可能让外人进来的，”他说，“你不是飞过来的，我不知道你究竟采用了什么办法，但是我们都曾经在血泊里游泳，那时候我比你的眼睛还年轻。”  
马尔科轻轻抚着自己手上的伤口，现在他抬起头来。  
“复仇的欲望可是青春之火啊，”他说，“你试着抓住过火焰吗？”马尔科摇了摇头。  
“就像是雪花，因为它们大致上是一样的。你想要抓住这个惊人的东西，但到了你手上的那一刻，它却已经不见了，如果你想要观看它，就应该让它留在属于自己的位置上，因为它不是能被捕获的，就像风，或者是一个迅捷的猎人。你今年多少岁了？”  
“二十二岁。”  
“那我的结局是注定的了，”他说，“我太累了，孩子。我在海上航行了几十年，到头来发现自己连一棵树在风中摇晃的样子都记不清了。世界要改变了。航行得越久我越是发现，不论多高的声望都有被推翻的时候，这一点我们去年就见过了。你有想过这些吗？”  
“我不是没想过这些事，但是。”  
“但是？”  
“但是我想我不是那种人，能让别人不顾自己地去伤害别人，”马尔科说，“只要有我这种人继续存在，那些因为痛苦而迷路的人就能坚持一会儿，那些启程的人就能继续旅行下去。”  
“我明白了，但是也许有一天你回过神来的时候，就会发现自己已经蹒跚地走在一个崭新的世界里了，”老人站起身，从背后抽出一把刀，“辛苦你到这里来，孩子，把门前的树枝折一根带给你父亲好吗，告诉他我很抱歉。”  
那两只驱散了黑影的巨翅充盈了房间。

现在他在坠落，一直跌进时间深处的黑水。周遭的一切都浸润在幽幽的蓝光中，那双手立刻捧起他的脸，嘴唇吻了上来，把牙齿间含着的钥匙推进他嘴里，因为只有这样他才能解救他。他的狡猾，狡猾的爱人，骗过全世界的爱人，这个他的眼睛看不到，用冻僵的手指也感受不到的爱人，像一个幽灵那样，抚摸着他因锁链缠绕而下坠的身体，就好像他们都是遇到了未知的动物，他是他所见到的唯一有教养的同类。他在水花中最后吻了他一次就离开了，因为他已经答应过他，不用等着他，只管继续往前，他一定会找到他，他会一直不停地寻找。他们置身的是世界最宽广的海域，这里的海流既是船舶的财富，也是逃亡者的天堂。只要能再搭上任何一块浮木，他就能从这里前往任何地方，因为，这不就是我们在海上必须要做的事情吗？  
马尔科含着那把钥匙潜了下去，黑暗中，那个名字像锁孔一样细小，因此在涌动的冷水下很难找到。

对艾斯而言，事物和它们的名字不再具有相同的含义，必须获得的名声不再具有紧迫性，一些在他出生前就发生的事，也不再那么危险。闭上眼睛前，他最后一次看到正在消逝的天空，它在这个被战争劈开的岛上依然湛蓝而完整，就像他最初一无所知时爱它的样子。  
向下坠落时的黑暗只持续了一瞬，回过神来他就被更多的光亮照亮了，有水母在他身边游过，它们的触手就像有人给过他的带电的吻，一些他记不清名字的花闪烁了一下就消失了，不知为什么让他有流泪的冲动。继续向下坠落，他就站在了倒映着天空的云河中，水面上是影影绰绰的水上船会，还未降生的孩子和那些死去的人向河流的不同方向划着。现在他仿佛没有躯体，水面下一条巨大的鱼摆动着尾巴，触碰了他一下，他发现自己的身体正渐渐变得透明，现在要是他再去拥抱什么人，那个人一定会被擦伤了，但是他依稀还能听见有一些声音为他而颤抖着，就好像这不是一切的终点，而是那些人梦的指挥部。  
一次流进海王类的鳃里的水能填满一个环礁湖，它们巡游的时间比很多人的一生都要长。  
台风马可于海圆历1476登陆了南海，在那里它摧毁了几个城镇，夺走了水文观测站站长的玻璃假眼，随后向东前进，直到在一个白色的岛屿上停下来，在那里用烈焰般狂舞的眼睛注视着一具具花岗岩棺材在地上经过。见识了某个时期怀孕的女人们自行从悬崖上跳下后，它变得更加愤怒了，当费舍尔.泰格攻入玛丽乔亚将那里翻了个底朝天的时候，在场的海军士兵看见自己手上的刀在红色的风中像玻璃纸一样抖动起来。它也一直是造成七水之都诸神大海啸的风之一，下一场战争到来前的十几年，它看到一架铁龙在水上驶过，一扇扇挤满了笑脸的窗户和挥动的手帕，上次它看到类似的场景，是多年前的一次征兵 ，驶离港口时在飘带中挥手的人大多都在几周后对洛克斯海贼团的战役中阵亡了，距离那时已经整整过去了一代人。距离一个人类胆敢在标志它失败的纪念碑上写下自己的名字，只有不到二十年的时间了。  
它平息下来，变成那些船起航时向之祈愿的风中的一支。  
二十三年前，马尔科在船舱底种下一棵树。一个僧侣发现了消除果实能力的方法，赶在奥哈拉毁灭前把它写了下来。海洋贸易盛行后，阿拉巴斯坦的皮革挂毯开始制作，艾斯在港口集市上看到的一幅矿石地图中注明，最好的珊瑚是带血的玫瑰一样的红色。  
现在来说说手掌，它不能飞行，不能记忆，如果它要告别，只好扩大十指覆盖的面积。有一些风都惧怕的灵魂，如果你要用双手拥抱它，就必须先把一颗默默灼烧的心从无知无觉中拯救出来。一个他不知何时听过的女声温柔地环绕住他，在他耳边轻轻说着什么。  
你能够到这里来，已经非常了不起了。谢谢你做到这一切，因为开始时我也有所怀疑。  
因为孩童的啼哭是对暴行温柔的邀请。  
因为刀剑的心脏不会随着某个人的心脏一起冷却。  
因为山坡上的那匹马比一颗星星更加孤独。  
因为所有这些，我无法向你描述我们必须遭受的不幸。  
我只是一直梦想着，并相信这个梦想在日后会继续帮助你。  
梦想强大，梦想勇敢，你已经无数次地梦想过它。  
不是为了自己的光荣，而是为了完全不同的荣耀。  
现在，就请你再一次地梦想起来吧。

——Shall We Gather at the River——  
花之都的冬天比起平时只是多了一层白雪，而在周边更加破败的区域，雪遮蔽了地上所有的污秽。尽管还算不上和平，这里的人正渐渐恢复过来。临近节日的街道边挂满了灯笼，在各家各户的门廊前成串点亮着。空气是清冷的，风中弥漫着柴火和新雪落下时的那种味道。以藏和他以前的同伴有旧要叙，所以现在他一个人在这里走着。灯光在泥灰房间里亮起的时候，马尔科沿着街道走到了小镇中心的广场上，这里正在举办节庆的夜市，一些简单的东西在摊位上出售，还有人支起了帐篷，叫卖他们的灵丹妙药和帘子后面的奇迹。走到一个摊位前的时候，一个孩子撞到他身上绊了一下，把头上顶着的一筐东西全部洒到地面上。马尔科蹲下来帮他捡起来，看到那是一些粗纸包着的糖果。重新顶起筐子后，孩子冲他笑了一下，往他手里塞了一块糖就跑走了。  
他把它放进嘴里边吃边走，糖很粗粝，是十分单纯的甜味。他看着这些在摊位后活动的居民的面孔，他们脸上还有一些过去的痕迹，但是烟火和灯光模糊了仍有伤痛的空气，今夜对他们来说一定是良宵。继续往前走后，他看到了一架用彩灯装饰着的帐篷，帐篷前竖着的木板上钉了一个圆盘，一个吆喝的人正转动着它，等它停下后大声报出上面的数字和图像，持有对应牌的观众就会中奖。“魔术师！”这个人大声说，“有人有一张魔术师吗？”  
一个人挤到他身边，在他面前展开一副扇形的牌。“挑一个吧，”他说，“试试运气。”  
“我没有打算买东西。”马尔科说。  
“不是做买卖，是在分放礼物，这可是多年来头一次啊，你为什么不试试运气呢？”  
马尔科抽出一张，他把它翻过来，看到牌的正面是一条在风中骑在海豚上的人鱼。“世界！”圆盘前的人喊道，“有人有一张世界吗？”  
“这个人有一张世界！”他身边的人想要把他的手举起来，但是因为身高只能举到他的肩膀处。马尔科自己把夹着那张牌的手举了起来。  
“那就快让他进去吧！”  
帐篷后的过道仿佛很长很长，不知走了多长时间后，他发现自己站在一群绑着注连绳的树前。一阵风吹过，树上的积雪以不该有的轻盈姿态哗哗落下了，落到他身边时，这些雪都化成了水，马尔科在这令枝叶颤动的雨中站了一会儿。转过身后，他看到自己站的地方是这片区域最高的顶处，节日的灯火从他脚边的河水旁蔓延开去，跨过花之都最明亮的中心，一直到远方的海面。这个国家错综复杂的河流就像迷宫，唯一的出路只有向外。那些火光是那么散乱，就好像没人能再次拢起它受伤的心，然而它们还是亮起来了，在群山般的黑夜中。就在这时他听到了那个声音。  
“我没想到会在这里见到你。”  
雨滴火滴，眨一下眼睛。  
马尔科的眼睛又眨了一下，眼前的景象几乎没动，什么也没发生。  
“不要回头，”那个声音说，“闭上眼睛，等着我走到你前面。你到了不该到的地方来了，现在，我要把你送回去。”  
一只手覆在树下的灯笼上，那盏灯笼随即亮了起来。  
马尔科睁开眼看着自己的双手，它们在河流的暗波中几乎变成透明的了。这时，他才抬头朝身前的那个背影望去。比遇到他的时候更加年轻，还没有彻底长成他认识的那个模样，现在是冬天，他却穿着夏天的衣服，好像他随身携带着夏日的温暖。就连那个声音和他熟悉的也是稍有不同的，尽管它们都是在结尾时变成更加轻快的嗓音。但他不需要那些标志就能认出他来，就像不用看到形象，也能感受到寒夜将尽时温暖的水面。真的是没有想到，他想。现在这一切都让他的心颤动起来。  
“走到对岸后，你就安全了，”艾斯说，他身前的那盏灯像发光的金鱼一样在河面游走着，“但是到了对面我们还可以停一下，关于那个约定，你准备好了吗？”  
“很久以前就准备好了，”马尔科说，“我随时都可以讲给你听。”  
讲述它是很容易的，毕竟它已经在他的心里重复了那么多次。  
“我很期待，”艾斯说，“我发现等待的时间也不是那么漫长。”  
但是现在他感到有些事件需要重新整理，因为思念会让故事的线索漂移，像经过岛屿时指针的颤动，毕竟这是一个很大的世界，一个掺杂着猎人追踪的痕迹的故事，一颗暴风雨般游离不定的心。  
“最重要的是，在这之后你一定还要去更远的地方。”  
但是爱这么小，它可以穿过锁眼。  
他们蹚过河水，在对岸的一棵树下坐了下来，靠着树干，互相背对着。夜更加温暖了，有更多融化的雪水从枝头上掉下，掉进身旁的草地。同样一场雨落在离去的人身上，也落在留下的人身上。在又一个黎明到来之前，未来正偷偷溜进远处天边的黑夜里。“该从哪里开始讲呢？”他说。  
给我讲一个故事，但是不要告诉我它的名字。  
告诉我它的辽阔，它闪烁的磷光，还要讲那些被禁闭的人，和他们被禁闭的咳嗽。如果有什么东西捂住我的嘴，另一些人就会用喊叫和呼喊充满它。故事的一些部分像被切开的峡谷，风在其中穿行，就会变得像泪水一样又轻又苦涩。在这个故事中人们彼此折断，而那是真正的火焰。不管谁要讲述它，让他千万不要直面着太阳，因为他就会因为惊讶忘记一切，只留燃烧的泪水在眼中。  
你知道为看到这一切而睁开的双眼是美丽的，马尔科，夹竹桃之梦对你我不算什么。你的心已经知道，正如在后来的时间和别的地方用眼睛看到的一样。  
给我讲一个让人深深喜悦的故事。

END  
*“叫我以实玛利吧”，白鲸正文第一句话中这个和圣经人物同名的水手是裴廓德号唯一的幸存者，由他向人间讲述这个故事。伊斯梅尔是以实玛利的伊斯兰叫法。  
*犬蔷薇的花语是旅情。


End file.
